La maldición de un sueño
by Valsed
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano iniciaron y los chicos desean pasarla juntos; una vieja propiedad les dará la privacidad que desean pero también descubrirán el horror dentro de ella ¿Podrán evitar ser victimas de la maldición?. Yaoi, varias parejas
1. Capitulo 1

**La maldición de un sueño**

* * *

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Parejas: Aomine X Kise, Kagami X Kuroko, Akashi X Furihata, Midorima X Takao, Murasakibara X Himuro

Palabras: Un regalo para Halloween.

Nota: La arquitectura del lugar descrito esta inspirado en su mayoría en El Hotel embrujado en Salto del Tequendam en Colombia.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, ahí donde solían reunirse para jugar basquetbol y hoy era uno de esos días en que podían hacerlo; el primer día del inicio de las vacaciones de verano.

Akashi estaba mirando atentamente unos documentos, había llegado con mucho tiempo de anticipación pues había pasado a ver a su padre, en las oficinas de Tokio, vio los documentos en su escritorio y los tomo prestados.

–Buenos días Akashi-kun– el saludo lo distrajo y volteo a ver a los recién llegado

–Buenos días Kuroko– vio a los otros dos chicos que lo acompañaban, uno lo miraba con indiferencia y el otro con un ligero sonrojo claramente nervioso –buenos días Kagami– se levanto acercándose al castaño –buenos días Kouki–

–hey– fue el saludo del más alto

–Buenos días Seijuro-san– se sujetaron de la mano y un rápido beso en los labios como saludo

–¿llegaste muy temprano? – pregunto el peliceleste al comprobar la hora

–Si– contesto jalando al castaño a la banca donde estaba sentado –pase a ver a mi padre y me pidió un favor–

–¿Qué favor? – pregunto viendo las fotos que se asomaban por la carpeta que traía el pelirrojo

–le entregaron a mi padre una casa tipo occidental como pago de una deuda, sus contadores han tenido problemas para valuar los bienes y me ha pedido que vaya a supervisar, me servirá de aprendizaje–

-¿te irás temprano?- pregunto algo decepcionado, pues deseaba pasar todo el día con sus amigos

–no– contesto rápidamente, que aunque su amigo no era muy expresivo, entendió la pregunta –iré en dos días –Se levanto al ver más personas acercarse –mientras me quedare aquí– volvió a tomar la mano del castaño y le sonrió al decirlo.

–Buenos días chicos– un alegre rubio acompañado de un moreno y una pelirosa –llegaron muy temprano–

–Aun estamos en tiempo– agrego el líder del grupo caminando hacia las canchas

–Tetsu-kun– se lanzo la chica al ojiceleste para abrazarlo

–Buenos d…– intento saludar pero le faltaba el aire

–Satsuki no seas tan asfixiante– el ojiazul mientras intentaba despegar a la chica

–¿Estás bien Kuroko? – Kagami le echaba aire

–si gracias–

–miren, ahí vienen los demás– el ojidorado exclamo sacudiendo su mano en saludo a los cuatro que faltaban.

Pasaron varias horas jugando, y ahora los chicos descansaban y discutían a dónde irían a comer.

–Kurochin ¿Qué estás viendo? –

El aludió levanto la cara un momento para ver al que lo llamaba –son unas fotos que traía consigo Akashi-kun–

El más alto se sentó a su lado y tomo una de las fotos –es una bonita casa, mira Muro-chin– el pelinegro se acerco al ser nombrado –¿así son las casa en América?–

Tomo una de las fotos que le acercaron –es más parecida a las de Europa–

–Yo también quiero verlas– el otro pelinegro del grupo –es una casa enorme–

–Funcionaba como hotel– menciono el emperador al ver a todos distraídos con las fotos

–También quiero ver– el rubio se acerco y tomo una de las tantas fotos –está cerca de la playa–

–veo– el moreno paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Kise y recargo su barbilla en el otro para ver la misma foto

–¿Qué es ese lugar? – pregunto el de lentes mientras también veía algunas fotos que le mostraba Takao

–Una nueva propiedad que iré a revisar, mi padre quiere que me haga cargo–

–oh vaya…– menciono la chica algo decepcionada –así que está vacía–

–¿Por qué lo mencionas Momoi-san?– el peliceleste volteo a verla

–parece un buen lugar para vacacionar–

–Pero no necesitamos muebles– exclamo el rubio alegremente por la idea –puede ser como una excursión–

–Pero hay gente trabajando ahí– menciono Tatsuya –no creo que quieran tener a un montón de gente estorbando–

Pensando en la idea, y en que podría ser un buen pretexto para pasar más tiempo juntos –solo hay un valuador y dos trabajadores que ya llevan varios días moviendo cosas, solo iré a una última revisión– vio el rostro alegre de todos –iré en dos días, ustedes pueden alcanzarme después–

-yo podría ir contigo– Kouki se le acerco –ayudaría a limpiar un poco mientras llegan los demás

–o ir todos– agrego el pelirrojo más alto, sintiendo que estaban aprovechándose –así podríamos saber desde el principio que podemos mover, y así acomodar todo para que estemos más cómodo, entre más gente mejor–

–Vaya que eres muy amable Kagami– con tono burlón

–No tendrás miedo de un poco de trabajo Aomine– contesto en reto

–claro que no– unas miradas retadoras entre ambos

–¿seguro que no seremos molestia? – el peliverde preocupado

–no lo creo, de todos modos hoy me comunicare con el valuador para conocer la situación y saber porque se han tardado en terminar–

–será divertido Akashin– el pelimorado al ver un gesto serio en el pelirrojo

–sí, así será– se había quedado pensado en lo que podría haber provocado la tardanza en la evaluación de la casa, pero si su padre le pedía el favor suponía que no sería nada grave, quizás solo problemas de orden.

-perfecto, mientras hay que ir a comer, ya tengo hambre- un rugido de estomago lo acompaño

–Takao se mas discreto–

–lo siento Shin-chan– una picara sonrisa, mientras todos salían de las canchas

–¿Kuroko estas bien?– el ojicarmin se acerco al verlo tan distraído viendo una de las fotos de la casa –¿Kuroko?– pregunto de nuevo al no recibir respuesta

–¿ah? Lo siento, me distraje un momento– esa fotos le causan una sensación que no entendía, y por más que intentaba descifrarlo más duda le causaba.

Se levanto y una de las fotos cayó, ahí mostraba la sala de estar con varios cuadros, una sala enorme, una mesa de centro, varios mueble con grandes jarrones con flores y el amplio ventanal; lo que se necesita para atrae a la gente al lugar, pero… quizás solo era efecto de luz, pero algo no debía estar ahí.

–Kuroko– lo llamo el pelirrojo más bajo

–Ah si tus fotos– levanto la foto que se cayó y entrego las demás que habían quedado dispersas –lo siento–

–¿Por qué? – cerro el folder

–Ahora tendrás a todos estorbándote, no debí de haberles mostrado las fotos–

–está bien– le sonrió con tranquilidad –así podre estar más tiempo con ustedes–

–¿con nosotros o con Furihata? –

–Conoces la respuesta– una mirada cómplice

–Seijuro-san, chicos apúrense, nos dejan los demás– el castaño a unos pasos de distancia, los demás estaban más adelantados

–vamos– Akashi se apresuro a alcanzarlo

–¿estás bien Kuroko? –

–claro que si Kamagi-kun, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–

–te veías muy distraído– lo conocía bien, y sabía que era pocos las cosas que le llevaban a distraerse de esa manera

–solo… pensaba– y volteo a verlo, al ver que el más alto no se convencía, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y bajo su rostro para darle un rápido beso –vámonos o nos dejaran sin nada– intento cambiar el tema.

–si claro– no discutiría mas, ese beso espontaneo le había gustado tanto como para no seguir discutiendo.

.

 **Día 1**

El tren los dejo en las orillas del pueblo. Momoi había cancelado pues en su casa habían organizado una salida familiar y no logro evitarlo.

–Akashi no crees que a ese sujeto se le haya olvidado– Himuro pregunto intentando taparse el sol de la cara, todos llevaban casi una hora esperando, el valuador ya había sido informado de la llegada de los chicos y ofreció mandar la camioneta para recogerlo.

Algunos de los chicos habían intentado distraerse recorriendo la estación, pero siendo tan pequeña, no había mucho que ver.

–posiblemente, le marcare– recién saco el celular cuando vieron un vehículo acercarse. El cielo estaba despejado, unas pocas nubes dispersas en el celeste, el alto y verde pasto con su roció resplandeciendo, los pocos árboles se sacudían con la brisa marina que ya se sentía, aunque no se veía el mar.

–Buenas tardes– de la camioneta bajo un hombre bajito robusto, ojos pequeños, de poca cabellera –perdonen el retraso, tuve que pasar a cargar gasolina, y la única cercana no está de camino–

–Bien– Seijuro con gesto duro –parece que esa es su tendencia–

–¿he?– pregunto el hombre confundido –ah, se refiere a la mansión, solo han sido pequeño inconvenientes, nada de qué preocuparse, suele suceder en casa viejas la gente tiende a almacenar muchas cosas con el paso de los años– dijo esto con manos sujetas y claro nerviosismo –Discúlpeme de nuevo– se acerco a las maletas que había quedado juntas –subiré sus cosas– la mirada del ojicarmin le incomodaba –pasaremos primero al pueblo por provisiones–

–Bien–

A escasos minutos estaba el pequeño poblado, muchas personas los veían con interés, al parecer no estar acostumbrados a los turistas. Tras 10 minutos en el vehículo y subir una cresta se logro divisar la construcción de bloques de concreto. Era una casa de dos pisos que contaba con un tercer piso en el lado izquierdo, encima de este un mirador techado con láminas en tono cobre.

Las ventanas y la entrada del primer piso estaban en arco, cinco escalones permitían el acceso al pórtico donde se podía contemplar el grueso portón de madera con detalles de soldadura, el cual se encontraba abierto permitiendo ver un poco el interior.

El segundo piso decorado con balcones de pilares en cada ventana también en forma de arco, la parte central tenía una marquesina más alta al resto de la casa, donde se veían unas buhardillas.

La parte izquierda de la construcción se diferenciaba del resto, con ventanales cuadrados y dinteles lisos en el primer piso, y ventanas salientes poligonales en el segundo y tercer piso; se veían unos escalones en el costado de la construcción, que llevaban a un solar.

Toda la arquitectura era extraña, y aunque ya habían visto las fotos, la apariencia que mostraba lo hacía ver viejo y lúgubre, más cuando al ver que dentro de la propiedad no había planta viva alguna, el terreno estaba arrido, aunque la propiedad estaba rodeada de árboles frondosos, y la vegetación cercana era abundante sobre todo por ser temporada de lluvias.

Lejos del edificio principal, una amplia y alta glorieta. El camión los dejo en un amplio estacionamiento cerca de una explanada abierta.

–no se ve como en las fotos– Takao fue el primero en expresar lo que pensaban –parece sacada de una de esas películas de terror–

–Buenas tardes– un hombre un poco más alto que el anterior, de poco bigote, cabello lacio y muy abundante salió de la casa –espero hayan tenido un agradable viaje– se acerco al pelirrojo

–si, gracias– contesto Akashi a la reverencia –ellos son mis invitados–

–Bienvenidos, bienvenidos– el sujeto de cabello negro se veía nervioso –pases, pasen– suspiro intentando relajarse –pasen– nuevamente mirando la entrada de la casa con seriedad –les mostrare el lugar– en eso otro hombre más alto que los otros dos, cabeza rapada, musculoso, salía de la casa con gesto serio –ah sí cierto– se detuvo antes de subir los escalones.

–¿pasa algo? – pregunto Seijuro ante la súbita acción

–nada, nada solo quiero presentarnos, mi nombre es Kuchimoto Sato el valuador, el chofer es Nabeguchi Shou, y el compañero de la entrada es Furugoshi Kenta; para cualquier cosa que necesiten–

–Gracias– contesto con parsimonia Midorima

–¿y la persona que está allá arriba?– Takao tenía rato que había visto a alguien asomarse por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, parecía mirarlos fijamente lo que le llamo más la atención.

–¿ah? ¿eh? ¿Quién? – pregunto aun más nervioso el valuador –nosotros tres fuimos asignados para la evaluación, bueno yo, y ellos me ayudan a mover las cosas–

–pero esa persona…– su vista nuevamente hacia el lugar que señalaba –ah, ya no está–

–Quizás alguna sombra por alguna nube– contesto rápidamente –ah sí, sí, sus cosas– camino a la camioneta ubicándose junto a Shou –hay que sacar sus cosas– parecía querer cambiar de temar

–Puede ser– concluyo pensativo para después ver como el hombrecito se movía de un a lado a otro y hablaba con rapidez sobre la casa.

–Deben estar cansado, les mostraremos sus habitación– cargaba algunas maletas –había algo de polvo porque llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado, pero ya sacudimos, sobre todo las habitaciones– subió los escalones deteniéndose en el pórtico -¿se quedaran muchos días? –

–Siete días– contesto Akashi, los demás estaban por extrañados por la actitud del sujeto.

–excelente, muy bien– se detuvo en el genkan –esta área fue improvisada y es la más reciente, el diseño de la casa no lo incluía por las costumbre de sus primero dueños– se limpio el sudor con un pañuelo que saco del bolsillo de su pantalón –es de laminado con diseño de madera– coloco sus botas en zapateras colocadas a los lados y tomo unas pantuflas –el resto de la casa esta forrada de madera autentica de roble para evitar el frio que da el concreto– explicaba.

–veo que estuvieron trabajando– había varias cajas cerradas en todo el amplio lugar

–así es– justo en la entrada estaba una amplia escalera que doblaba a la izquierda, la luz de la ventana permitía ver con claridad los escalones caoba rojizo y el tapiz desgastado en figuras simétricas en forma de espigas de color beige –lo primero que inventariamos fueron las piezas pequeñas, como retratos, figuras de cerámica, floreros…–

–Entiendo– interrumpió al suponer la larga lista

–Sacamos primero los muebles desgastados, los que ya no servía– volteo a ver a Akashi con gesto nervioso –como lo ordeno su padre–

–claro– y se podía ver que ya no estaba amueblado como recordaban en las fotos

–también habían otras cosas que ya no tenían valor como…–

–si, está bien–

–pero los muebles básicos están bien, así que estarán cómodos–

–Gracias– esta vez contesto Kagami

–ah sí, también tiene todos los servicios, agua, gas, electricidad– prendió y apago uno de los candelabros que colgaban del amplio salón, la cual contenía dos juegos de salas completas y una mesa en el centro de cada una de ellas, aun podía verse una vitrina la cual ya estaba vacía, junto con varias sillas y peanas.

De los amplios ventanales, se podía ver el camino de acceso por el oeste, el mar por el este, y por el sur, a la derecha de la propiedad la zona arbolada junto con un barandal, el cual era unas escaleras para bajar a la playa.

–oh, las camas están limpias, y… Shou, Shou ¿Dónde estás? –

–aquí–

–¿trajiste los juegos de cama? –

–si aquí los tengo– junto a él estaba Kenta, ambos cargaban varios bultos

–perfecto, perdonen por no tener todo listo–

–Entendido– digo en tono serio el de ojos heterocromaticos –pero ya no interrumpiremos mas– tomo los bultos y se los paso a sus amigos –pero nos iremos a acomodar–

–si, claro, claro–

–Supongo que arriba están las habitaciones–

–sí, sí; hay diez habitaciones en esta sección y la principal en el tercer piso pero aun no hemos arreglado ahí–

–no se preocupe nos haremos cargo–

–si, si pero quería decirle algo–

–solo dejo mis cosas y bajo de nuevo a hablar con ustedes–

–ah bien, bien, aquí los esperare– vio a los jóvenes subir –aquí estaremos–

Llegando al segundo piso –no había conocido a nadie que hablara tanto–

–mira quien lo dice– Aomine menciono en tono burlón –el parlanchín del grupo–

–Mo, no hablo tanto–

–Definitivamente te ganaron– acompaño con una sonrisa

–mejor ni hablaba Takao– se acomodo sus lentes –que cuando tu y Kise comienzan con sus parloteos, ni quien los pare, pueden estar todo el día–

–No te enojes Shin-chan, siempre tendré tiempo para ti–

–Bakao–

–Ok chicos– interrumpió la plática –vamos a ver cómo nos organizamos–

–ah deje le ayudo– todo se sorprendieron al ver al valuador llegar –hay cinco habitaciones de este lado, tres a nuestra izquierda– un largo y ancho pasillo iba de extremo a extremo iluminado con lámparas en el techo; el lado indicado se mostraba una ventana al final que dejaba ver los arboles –y dos a la derecha todas estas habitaciones tienen vista al mar, mas allá está el área común, una amplia sala, también allí está la escalera al ático, cuarto del tercer piso y el mirador; enfrente de nosotros hay otras cinco habitaciones, todas libres– frente de las escalera un barandal que permitía ver la entrada del hotel –recuerden que el cuarto del tercer…–

-entendemos–

-si, si, claro–

–¿Qué habitaciones están ocupando? –

–todas están libres– contesto rápidamente el del bigote

–¿Cómo es eso? ¿Dónde están hospedados? –

–hay un mesón en el pueblo, y ahí rentamos unos cuartos– sudando nerviosamente

Una mirada indagadora –¿se les autorizo el hospedaje? –

–no, no, bueno,…. Nosotros no quisimos dañar los muebles, así que… bueno–

–Saben– interrumpió la palabrería sin sentido –déjenlo así– en ese momento pensó en la privacidad del grupo –¿Qué habitación quieren?– mirando a sus amigos que se habían mantenido aparte

–Pido la esquina con vista al mar– mirando al pelirrojo más bajo para la autorización

–Ok Kise–

–Vamos Aominechi– a la vez que lo dijo le tomo de la mano y lo jalo por el pasillo

–les recomiendo no pedir el cuarto de al lado– una mirada afilada –haremos mucho ruido– una sonrisa perversa

–Entendido y anotado– Takao en gesto de saludo –nosotros esta también con vista al mar– tomando el mismo rumbo, pero señalando la tercera puerta, a lado de las escaleras –¿te parece Shin-chan? –

–está bien– con maletas en mano se alejaron del grupo

–¿Cuál habitación quieres Kagami-kun? –

–También quisiera una habitación con vista al mar–

–creo que todos queremos– secundo Himuro

–¿y cuál es el problema? Son cinco habitaciones con vista al mar, y me parece que ustedes con cinco parejas– como evaluador tenía buen ojo, y desde que llegaron los chicos los había visto agrupados en pares

–Tomaremos la otra habitación que está al lado de la escalera, porque tendré que estar bajando constantemente– comento viendo al castaño quien contesto con un movimiento positivo de cabeza

–Como Akashin y Furichin harán mucho ruido también, solo quedaran las que no tienen vista al mar– ambos nombrados simularon la pena de ser mostrados de esa manera

–pero no se preocupen por el ruido, las paredes de este lugar son gruesas, no escucharan nada de las habitaciones, al menos claro, que estén abiertas las puertas, nosotros tardamos en darnos cuenta, nos llamábamos y llamábamos y no hacíamos caso–

–Entendido– el pelimorado miro a la derecha donde estaba el arco, no había ventanas en el centro del pasillo, y los pilares del mismo arco creaban sombras, podía verse en el fondo el ventanal y su bahía con algunos cojines –haya no me gusta esta muy oscuro–

–bien, nos quedamos con la habitación del medio– el pelinegro comento al ver el gesto molesto del más alto

–entonces nosotros con la ultima– Kuroko caminando en rumbo contrario puerta seguido de Kagami

–yo lo espero abajo Akashi-san– el del bigote giro rumbo a las escaleras

-si, estaré ahí en cuanto pueda– vio al hombre bajar –yo llevo las maletas Kouki, y avísale de una vez a los chicos, antes de que empiecen cualquier cosa, que los veo en una hora en el comedor–

–claro–

.

 **Habitación 1**

–Mira Aominechi– lanzo la maleta a un lado mientras corría a la ventana lateral, tenía un pequeño espacio para sentarse –desde aquí se ven los arboles– abrió la ventana recibiendo la cálida brisa –y por aquí– camino rumbo al balcón, abriendo ambas puertas –que hermoso se ve– la vista completa del azul mar; se recargo en el barandal de cemento, el lugar no era muy amplio, apenas 40cm de ancho, y un metro de largo –seguramente tenemos la habitación mas iluminada, volteo a ver al moreno–

–no está mal– en cuanto entro se había tirado sobre el colchón en la cama

–Hay que tender la cama antes de acostarse–

–para que– giro su cabeza para ver al rubio –no va a durar mucho tendido–

Un sonrisa cómplice recibió de respuesta –aun así, hay que tenderla–

-Hey Kise-chan– se escucho afuera llamándole la atención

–Takaochi ¿a poco no está genial? – volteo hacia el mar con sus brazos extendidos

–si esta genial– desde el balcón de su cuarto –hay que ir a nadar–

–Buena idea– se escucho las puertas del balcón del medio

–Himurochin estas a lado–

–si– giro su rostro para ver a ambos chicos –Akashi con Furihata están en la siguiente y Kuroko con Taiga en la última–

–Ya advertí del ruido– Aomine apareció tomando por detrás la cintura del rubio –después no quiero quejas–

–lo entiendo, pero nos aclararon que son paredes gruesas, solo se escuchara algo si dejamos las puertas abiertas–

–¿Igual para las ventanas? – pregunto el de Shutoku

–no sé, supongo que es lo mismo–

–Entendido– el peliazul jalando a Kise al interior del cuarto y cerrando ambos ventanales –hay que estrenar el lugar– recargado en el vidrio

–primero quería nadar, pero está bien– el rubio cerro la distancia para tomar los labios ajenos mientras se abrazaban; sus pasos retrocedieron al ser dirigido a la cama –la cama aun no…– dijo apenas separando sus labios

–Olvídate de la cama– mientras lo hacía recostarse en ella –solo necesitamos esto– mostro el envoltorio metalizado

–Hola chicos– ambos miraron a la puerta que dejaron abierta

–Hola Furihatachi– saludo el rubio sin cambiar de posición –creo que… llegaste… a tiempo–

–me alegro no haber llegado después–

–¿Qué pasa? – presiono el moreno

– Ah sí, Seijuro-san quiere vernos en una hora en el comedor–

–Entendido– un alegre ojidorado

–Hey espera– llamo el ojiazul al verlo alejarse–cierra la puerta–

Y con un sonrojo hizo lo ordenado.

.

 **Habitación 2**

–son habitación amplias, ¿no te parece Atsushi? –

–si algo– comiendo unos dulces mientras cerraba la puerta

–Bueno, que haces tú, ¿arreglas la cama o guardas las cosas?–

–mmm, guardo las cosas, tengo que buscar un lugar para mis dulces–

Con una sonrisa –está bien– puso los bultos en la cama –abriré la ventana para refrescar el cuarto–

–Himurochin estas a lado– escucho el pelimorado al abrir todos buscando el perfecto lugar, giro hacia uno de los buro de la cama, que mejor que tenerlos a la manos.

–Encontraste el mejor lugar, al parecer– en cuanto cerró la puerta del mueble volteo a ver al pelinegro –ven Atsushi, es muy hermoso– tenia la vista hacia el mar

–si, es hermoso– su vista en aquel chico

Tatsuya volteo a ver al más alto, al ver que su mirada no está enfocada en el paisaje supo de inmediato que era un halago a su persona.

Camino al interior de la habitación y se estiro, Murasakibara conocía ese gesto y no dudo en agacharse para recibir los deliciosos labios.

El beso no duro mucho pues se escucharon unos toques en la puerta –ve a ver mientras acomodo aquí– Himuro se dirigió a sacar las sabanas de la bolsa.

En cuanto abrió la puerta y vio quien era –eres muy bajito–

El castaño suspiro, estaba aprendiendo a conocer a todos los chicos –¿Qué pasa Furihata?– se escucho dentro del cuarto

–Seijuro-san nos quiere ver dentro de una hora en el comedor–

–ahí estaremos–

Cerró rápidamente la puerta, no le había gustado la interrupción y quería más de esa boca, vio como el ojinegro tendía la cama.

–hay que usarla– con una mirada deseosa

-¿He? Quieres dormir… ah no es eso– en cuanto vio como era observado –supongo que tenemos tiempo–

Tras esas palabras el pelimorado se apresuro a acercarse y continuar el beso que llegaría a algo más.

.

 **Habitación 3**

–No hay muchas cosas– el más bajo ponía su maleta en una de las dos sillas –mira, el baño tampoco tiene tina–

–Pero supongo que cuenta con regadera– el peliverde acercándose a una de las cajoneras

–Tampoco hay toallas– exclamo dentro del baño –solo traje para ir a nadar ¿Qué tipo de hotel es este? –

–Uno que no está en servicio–

–ah cierto, tampoco tengo mi chocolatito en la almohada– con una sonrisa traviesa – pero tiene un balcón– dirigiéndose hacia allá –Hey Kise-chan– miro a su amigo en el otro balcón

El ojiverde había terminado de acomodar sus cosas, y se preparaba a tender la cama, mientras escuchaba la conversación de su pareja desde el balcón.

–Hay que ir a nadar Shin-chan–

–creo que deberíamos ver primero lo de las toallas, ¿Cómo te vas a quitar la arena y el agua salda después?–

–Buen punto– en eso escucharon golpear la puerta, el pelinegro fue a abrir –Hola Furihata-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte– dijo con alegre ironía

–Hola Takao-san– con una amplia sonrisa ante lo dicho –Seijuro-san me pidió que les dijera que nos reuniéramos en el comedor en una hora–

–Si señor– con saludo marcial

–Furihata podrías avisarle a Akashi que no hay toallas–

–si claro– cerró la puerta tras eso

–¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?–

–Podrías acomodar tus cosas– se recostó en la cama ya arreglada y saco un libro

–no, otra cosa– miro con picardía, no iba a permitir que un libro le quitara la atención del peliverde, con sigilo se acerco a la cama, se subió a ella y lentamente se puso sobre las piernas de Shintaro –vamos a jugar– expreso en cuanto le quito el libro.

–¿jugar? – lo vio a relamerse los labios de manera tentadora –pero sería el mismo problema, no podríamos bañarnos después–

–no si solo… ju-ga-mos–

–Ok– dejo el libro en el buro, y con su mano tomo la nuca de su acompañante para acercarlo y así empezaron el juego de besos.

.

 **Habitación 5**

–No es como en las fotografías– Kagami dejo las cosas cerca de las cajoneras

–eran fotos de cuando el lugar funcionaba–

–Aun así, el ambiente no es el mismo– entre ambos tendían la cama –aunque si es un buen lugar para vacacionar– miro de reojo la playa –hay buenas olas–

–ah es verdad, Kagami-kun también surfea–

–si, pero no traje mi tabla, así que no será–

–Hola chicos–

–Furihata-kun ¿pasa algo? –

–Seijuro-san me pidió que les avisara que en una hora nos viéramos en el comedor– dijo viendo hacia el pasillo

–¿que ves? – el peliceleste se acerco

–Solo veía esta habitación, parece que todavía no han revisado las cosas de aquí– ambos pasaron bajo el arco, a la derecha encontraron una angostas escaleras con una pequeña ventana en la parte alta, un fuerte olor rancio llego a sus narices.

–Hay mucho polvo– se acerco a una peana de madera que tenía un florero de cerámica oscura, las cosas ahí no se veían movidas.

–Es muy amplio e iluminado– el as de seirin se acerco –hay vista de todo el lugar– camino hasta la bahía de una de las ventanas, uso uno de los cojines para sacudir y se sentó –no está mal–

–después sería bueno dar una vuelta al mirador no lo crees Kagami-kun–

–Buena idea–

–Mientras hay que terminar de acomodar– caminaron de vuelta a las habitaciones

–También me tengo que apurar, Seijuro-san tiene que atender sus asuntos–

De reojo, el pelirrojo se detuvo al ver a alguien en el descanso de la escalera –¿Quién…?– iba a preguntar, pero no había nadie cuando volteo a ver.

–¿Qué pasa Kagami-kun? – noto que se detuvo

–Creí haber visto a alguien arriba– había sido muy rápido el movimiento, que de hecho no le pareció estar seguro haber visto algo.

El ojiceleste se asomo a la escaleras –quizás alguno de los trabajadores–

–sí, quizás– pero el valuador había bajado y nadie había subido con ellos.

.

 **Habitación 4**

–Ya les avise a todos– exclamo en cuanto entro, vio que la cama ya estaba tendida y él pelirrojo acomodaba las cosas

–Gracias– cerro uno de los cajones –me apresuro con esto y bajo a hablar con Sato-san–

–me hago cargo de lo demás, tu ve de una vez– tomo las cosas y las metió en los cajones

–Bien, te dejo a cargo– le dio un rápido beso en los labios –me adelanto–

Estando en la puerta –Seijuro-san dice Midorima-san que no tiene toallas en el baño, de hecho, creo que nosotros tampoco– la puerta del baño estaba abierta y se podía ver el interior –creo que ni papel de baño–

–Creo que no pensamos en esas cosas–

–Es como mudarnos a nuestra casa nueva y olvidarnos de esos detalles–

–¿en qué piensas Kouki? – le alegro el sentido que tenía esa frase

–En nada– un obvio sonrojo coloreo su cara –mejor ve abajo te están esperando–

.

 **Una hora después.**

–aunque se hayan quedado sin toalla, recuerden que prometimos ayudar el día de hoy– Kagami explicaba desde la cocina abierta; había un pequeño comedor en esa parte, y en la parte opuesta una barra de cantina; dos enormes dinteles de puertas de vidrio permitían el acceso al solar donde se veían unos oxidados muebles de metal con la pintura desgastada.

–aun así, si hubiera sabido que no iba a haber con que secarnos no me hubiera bañado– el rubio con un puchero

–más bien, no hubiéramos hecho nada– una sonrisa de Himuro, ambos tenían el cabello mojado

–Ten Kagami– el castaño llamo –ya están las verduras–

–Gracias Furihata, Kuroko pásame la olla–

–Si– los tres chicos habían bajado antes y decidieron comenzar a cocinar para todos, ya eran las 2 de la tarde

–No, me parece bien– vieron entrar a Akashi con el valuador –necesitamos comprar algunas cosa– viendo al chofer –podría llevarnos a compara toallas y otras cosas–

–Cierto, cierto– de nuevo repitiendo las palabras –desde el principio nos dimos cuenta que los blancos de la casa estaban enmohecidos y percudidos, fue lo primero que tiramos, perdonen por olvidarlo–

–no hay problemas, solo hay que comprar algunos–

–pero será un problemas, las sabanas fueron pedido especial para ustedes, el pueblo solo tiene dos pequeñas tiendas, no sé si tengan abasto para todo–

–bueno…–

–ah, pero a una hora hay un centro comercial, sino encuentran en las tienditas pueden ir ahí–

–Ok, gracias–

–pero también sería bueno continuar, así terminaríamos más rápido, para irnos más rápido–

–Deje me hago cargo– empezaba a desesperarle tanta explicación del hombre –Midorima te encargo las compras, que Shou-san te lleve–

–Yo voy con Shin-chan–

–Bien–

–los demás podrían ayudarnos a mover las cosas, a clasificar por material y uso, también por año; o incluso tirar aquello que ya está roto y desgastado– insistía

–Sí, nos ayudaran– se le veía ya molesto

–arriba falta la sala común y el dormitorio, no hay llave para ese cuarto pero podemos forzarla; abajo esta el cuarto de servicio que esta funcional, pero hay dos bodegas llenas de cosas–

–Ok–

–en el ático no hay problemas, solo hay jaulas, jaulas grandes–

–¿jaulas? – confuso.

–jaulas… y cadenas– una sonrisa nerviosa –las dejamos ahí porque no le vimos caso moverlas, están en buen estado–

–Entendido– viendo a los chicos –después de comer nos dividiremos en dos grupos, como seguramente abajo habrá más cajas…–

–Arriba también habrá que mover muebles pesados– hizo una pausa al ver la mirada dura que le dirigían –abajo también habrá espacios reducidos– paso saliva –solo… decía–

Kise y Takao tuvieron que contener una risa por la mirada asustada del señor, realmente se atrevía interrumpir.

–Aomine, Kagami, Kise y Kuroko irán con Kenta-san al sótano. Sato-san, usted, Kouki, Himuro, Murasakibara y yo ayudaremos arriba; y no quiero más interrupciones–

–e…está bien, bien– y se dispusieron a comer.

Después de la comida.

En la parte central de la planta baja, había un baño común, Himuro salía de ahí pasando un área abierta, supuso que ahí organizaban bailes, pero ahora estaba lleno de cajas y papel de embalaje, había varias sillas dispersas y un Karaoke que parecía descompuesto; iba a pasar el arco cuando el golpe de unos cristales le llamó la atención.

Uno de los candelabros del techo se sacudía rápidamente, provocando ese tintinear, un frio viento lo envolvió por un momento; iba a dejarlo pasar, pero se dio cuenta que todas las ventanas de la planta baja estaban cerradas y era el único de los dos candelabros que se movía.

No tenía mucho sentido.

–Muro-chin– el repentino llamado lo asusto brevemente –¿pasa algo? –

Su vista pasó del pelimorado al candelabro que ahora estaba inmóvil –no, nada–

–tenemos que subir cajas y bolsas para guardar las cosas de arriba–

–Ok, vamos–

.

 **Al anochecer**

–¿Quién me va a ayudar a cocinar? – Kagami se colocaba un delantal negro

–que lo haga Tetsu– Aomine se dejo caer pesadamente en una de las sillas, el peliceleste no estaba muy avispado en su silla

–ya me ayudo en la tarde– comenzó a sacar cosas del refrigerador –todos tienen que ayudar–

–estamooooos muuuy cansadoooos– en tono exagerado el ojidorado –además, ni te ilusiones, eres el único que sabe cocinar, nadie te quitara el puesto–

-estoy consciente de eso– dijo con resignación –pero alguien me tiene que ayudar–

–Vamos rubia– pateo la silla donde estaba sentado –te toca– seguía pateando

–Ya, ya– se levanto fastidiado –te ayudo Kagamichi– con su típica sonrisa

–yo también– Himuro y el resto de los chicos llegaban

–¿no ha regresado Midorima y los demás? – pregunto mirando por todos lados; el cielo ya se coloreaba en tonos rojizos

–Creo que acaban de llegar– se escucho el ruido de motor –iré a ayudar a bajar las cosas– el valuador se apresuro a salir

–Espere– Akashi lo siguió con paso calmo. Al llegar a la entrada vio como las compras ya estaban dentro.

–Kenta-kun sube estas– ordenaba rápidamente mientras separaba la compras –Shou tu lleva estas a la cocina– ambos hombres se movieron rápidamente. Y con la mirada esquiva se dirigió a Akashi –ya tenemos que irnos–

–¿tan pronto? La cena esta casi lista–

–ah no, no, no, cenaremos en el mesón, hay que aprovechar la luz del día–

–¿Aprovechar? – para que necesitar la luz del día

–Listo– los otros dos hombres salieron

–Vendremos mañana temprano, en cuanto salga el sol–

–Ok, que les… vaya bien– el valuador salió rápidamente y abordo la camioneta, sobre la cual no tardaron en alejarse.

–si que tenían prisa– comento Midorima que junto con Takao se mantuvieron a distancia

En la camioneta

–debimos decirles–

–¿decirles que? No nos van a creer–

–aun así–

–si mañana comentan algo, les diremos–

.

 **En el comedor**

–que rico huele– el pelinegro entro

–vaya que se tardaron, seguro fue pretexto para no trabajar– un malhumorado Aomine

–Kao-chin es un tramposo– el ojimorado con signos de cansancio

–claro que no, solo que tuvimos que pasar a varios lados, para conseguir todo– se sentó en una de las mesas, seguido de peliverde –pero saben de que me entere–

–No empieces Takao– regaño Midorima

–oh vamos, es muy interesante–

El rubio se acerco con varios platos –¿Qué es interesante?– Kagami y Himuro también traían platos con comida

–Me contaron– hizo una pausa viendo a todos –que este lugar– otra pausa intentando ser misterioso –esta–

–Ya dilo Takao– un fastidiado Kagami

–Que poca paciencia– una picara sonrisa –bueno, me dijeron que– su cara mostro seriedad –este lugar esta embrujado–

–no a todos los lugares abandonados los catalogan de embrujados– contesto Akashi sirviéndose comida al igual que los demás

–no lo arruines, quería espantar a todos–

–a mi no me gustan esas historias– Kise acercando su silla a la de Aomine

–Tampoco me gustan– Furihata sacudiendo la cabeza intentado alejar cualquier pensamiento que le asustara

–¿a nadie le gustan las historias terror? –

–Cuéntaselo a Tetsu, le encantan, es más, desde que mencionaste "embrujado" revivió de su cansancio– el moreno tomando bocados de su comida.

–¿es verdad Kuroko-chan? – mirando al mencionado

–Más si es buena historia–

–si se trata de historias, a mí también me gustan– agrego el otro pelinegro

–Ok, se los voy a contar–

–Sino queda de otra– el ojiazul con sorna

–así es– una mirada enojada –se dice que los primeros habitantes, los que construyeron este lugar, habían llegado con varios esclavos a los cuales torturaban, les hacían tanto daño que morían del dolor causado por las heridas–

–Eso es cruel– el castaño agrego

–llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento, cuando sus amos fallecieron atraparon sus almas antes de que viajaran al mas allá en venganza por todo lo que les hicieron– guardo silencio un momento –y desde entonces se pueden ver sus fantasmas vagando por la propiedad buscando algo o a alguien que los libere–

–Me recuerda a la historia de una película– el rubio pensativo

–no creo que la gente del pueblo vea muchas películas como tu– se defendió

–¿quieres decir que realmente alguien del pueblo te lo conto?– indago Seijuro

-así es, hubo un momento que me separe de Shin-chan y Shou-san para buscar más rápido, ahí me encontré a un simpática pareja de viejecitos que me lo conto–

–Así que esta casa si tiene su historia– Midorima interesado

–También dicen que cuando funcionaba como hotel, llegaba haber tres muertes en el mismo periodo, y llego a suceder cinco veces en los 20 años que estuvo en funcionamiento–

–15 personas han muerto en este lugar– decirlo causo mas temor de lo que había pensado Himuro

–¿Explica lo de las muertes Takao-kun?– el peliceleste muy interesado

–bueno, no me lo explicaron a fondo, pues solo saben de a oídas–

–Pues dinos lo que te contaron Kao-chin– Atsushi ansioso

–tiene un orden, es un homicidio, una muerte por enfermedad y un suicidio; las tres personas estar relacionadas, o son cercanas entre ellas–

–entonces es: alguien se enferma, o ya está enferma, otra persona cercana a ésta es asesinada; y mientras la primera es vencida por su padecimiento, la tercera, perdiendo a sus seres querido se suicida por el dolor ¿sería algo así? – explico Akashi

–supongo–

–a mi me parece algo triste– exclamo Ryouta –quizás no tenga que ver con la maldición, solo sean meras coincidencias–

–Demasiadas coincidencias– comento Kagami

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, pensando en lo que se había dicho y algunos en las cosas raras que habían presenciado.

–Estamos pensando de más, nadie está enfermo, y dudo que alguno de nosotros sea homicida– se puso de pie –como es aun temprano, vayamos a escuchar algo de música, me explicaron como activar el Karaoke– saliendo del comedor

–siii, vamos– el rubio fue el primero en seguirlo

Tras varias canciones, anécdotas y chistes, todos subieron a sus habitaciones.

.

 **Habitación 1**

–Ne Aominechi ya termine de tender la cama–

–ya voy– balbuceo por estar lavándose los dientes, se agacho para enjuagarse, y cuando levanto el rostro para ver su reflejo en el espejo, lo que encontró provoco que retrocediera varios paso girando al mismo tiempo, intentando encontrar a la persona con el rostro desfigurado que se mostro detrás de él –¿Qué…?– termino chocando con la pared

–¿Te paso algo?–el rubio se apresuro a acercarse al escuchar el golpe –¿Aominechi?– pregunto al verlo tan interesado en el espejo

–Ah, no nada– al no ver nada raro en el espejo, y con la intención de no dejarse influencias por las historias de Takao –vamos a acostarnos–

–¿acostarnos? – una voz y mirada seductora –creí que alguien deseaban pasarla bien conmigo– volteo sacudiendo ligeramente sus caderas –supongo que no– con movimiento gatunos se subió a la cama

–no te confundas– se quito la playera –dije acostarnos– ver a su novio completamente seductor, borro cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento de su mente –el dormir, tardara en llegar–

–eso espero–

En la planta baja, aquello que habitaba el lugar miraba con ansiedad y desesperación el lugar donde estaban los chicos; pronto todo comenzaría otra vez.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Nota: Espero no este muy aburrido este primer capitulo, pero intento crear el ambiente, el terror llegara pronto.


	2. Capitulo 2

**La maldición de un sueño**

* * *

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Parejas: Aomine X Kise, Kagami X Kuroko, Akashi X Furihata, Midorima X Takao, Murasakibara X Himuro

.

Bueno, hoy es Halloween así que aquí va el segundo capitulo, y Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios NeKoT y Mariapaula

* * *

 **Día 2. Habitación 4**

Se levanto para apagar el despertador, tras desperezarse volteo a ver a su acompañante aun dormido, al levantarse se dio una grande sorpresa, la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, él recordaba bien que la habían cerrado.

Akashi se acerco a la puerta y cerro de nuevo, puso el seguro y confirmo que funcionaba correctamente, no se le hacía con mucho sentido; un murmullo en la cama le llamo la atención.

–¿Saldrás a correr?– aun con los ojos cerrados

–Sí, sigue durmiendo– ya no recibió respuesta. Dirigiéndose a los cajones, se puso su ropa deportiva y decidió no pensar más en la situación, pero esta vez al cerrar la puerta al salir confirmo dos veces que estuviera cerrada.

.

 **Habitación 1**

Con su brazo alcanzo el celular para apagar el despertador, se incorporo y se estiro cual largo era. Un repentino aire frio le provoco un escalofrió; grande su sorpresa al ver amabas ventanas abiertas.

Pensó por un momento y recordó haberlas abierto, y también cerrado pues habían sentido un ambiente húmedo; aunque también estaban muy distraídos, quizás solo lo pensaron.

Kise se acerco primeramente a la ventana del balcón, sus pies se sintieron húmedos, sospecho que llovió durante la noche; cerro la otra ventana y se preparo para salir a correr.

.

 **Habitación 3**

Miraba la hora, noto que el despertador no estaba puesto; aun era temprano, algo lo había despertado, sentado en la cama puso atención, se escuchaba agua correr; se levanto con rumbo al baño, la regadera estaba abierta. Ambos se habían bañado y estaba más que seguro que habían cerrado las llaves.

Midorima detuvo el correr del agua, pensando en que las manijas estaban desgastadas, o existía algún tipo de fuga, ahora estaría más al pendiente para evitar futuros desperdicio. Como era temprano y el sueño se le había ido, decidió ir a correr.

.

 **Salón, planta baja**

Un pelirrojo se encontraba en el genkan, acomodándose ahí el calzado que había bajado consigo para salir.

La claridad el día se dejaba notar, aun con densas nubes cubriendo el cielo; había una ligera brisa fría, pero el ambiente era cálido, típico de la costa.

–Buenos días Akashichi– el rubio bajaba las escaleras –¿saldrás a correr a la playa?–

–Ese es mi plan– volteo a verlo

–¿puedo acompañarte?– se le había cercado

–Si– conocía la disciplina de su compañero, sabía que no sería problema para disfrutar un momento de entrenamiento.

–¿también los puedo acompañar? – recién bajaba y había logrado escuchar la conversación

–Claro Midorima–

Bajaron los 24 escalones de piedra de la escalera que los llevaría a la playa, ésta contaba con un solo desgastado barandal. Cerca de 10 minutos de estiramiento y comenzaron a correr.

.

 **Habitación 2**

Se reacomodo envolviendo a su compañero en sus brazos, había tenido un dulce sueño, aunque no se acordaba de que trataba, se volvió a acomodar esta vez colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja; aunque estaba cómodo sabia que ya no seguiría más tiempo acostado.

–Buenos días Atsushi– escucho decir

–Buenos días Muro-chin– lo estrecho entre sus brazos –no me quiero levantar–

–Vamos, no seas perezoso– le acomodo un mechón morado de cabello en una caricia –vamos– repitió al no ver movimiento

–Está bien– libero al pelinegro de su agarre terminando boca arriba y su mirada puesta en la lámpara del techo.

–Atsushi ¿Qué estabas buscando? –

La pregunta lo confundió completamente, vio a su acompañante sentado en la cama mirando a un punto de la habitación –¿Qué quieres decir Muro-chin? –

–Todos los cajones están abiertos ¿Qué buscabas? Yo podría haberte ayudado–

Con ayuda de sus brazos se incorporo –yo no buscaba nada– y dirigió su vista a donde el ojigris miraba –¡todos los cajones están abierto!– exclamo con sorpresa

–¿es que no fuiste tú? – volteo a verlo

–No– ambos se miraron confundidos

–Los cajones no se abren solos– estaba comenzando a preocuparse

–y si…– el ojimorado recordó la conversación de anoche

–solo nos quieren espantar, seguramente es una broma– quiso calmarse

–Eso puede ser– se quedaron en silencio un momento

–cerremos los cajones y vayamos con los demás–

–Vamos Muro-chin– y levantándose rápidamente, cerraron los cajones, se cambiaron de ropa y salieron de la habitación, dejando la puerta emparejada; quisieron regresa a cerrarla bien, pero silenciosamente acordaron que no era necesario hacerlo.

.

 **Habitación 5**

Se acerco más a la espalda de su pareja abrazándolo, aprovechando para aspirar su dulce aroma.

–buenos días Kagami-kun– fue saludado mientras unos brazos sujetaban los suyos

–Buenos días Kuroko–

–Ya es hora de levantarnos– el peliceleste intento quitarse los brazos de encima –hay que preparar el desayuno–

–aun es temprano–

–supongo que estas muy cómodo–

–Así es–

–Los chicos ya han de estar despiertos– insistía el peliceleste

–no lo creo–

–seguramente Akashi-kun y Kise-kun ya lo están–

–ja, eso me recuerda que Aomine se quejo de eso–

-¿eh? –

–que son pocas las veces en que él puede disfrutar de estos momentos que, tú justo ahorita insistes en interrumpir, ya que Kise siempre se levanta temprano–

–Oh vaya– pensando en las palabras dichas –entonces disfrutemos este momento– apenas termino de decir esas palabras cuando un fuerte golpe los hizo incorporarse.

–¿Qué fue eso? – alertas miraron alrededor

–se cayeron las sillas– contesto Testuya terminando de levantarse –vamos a prepararnos para bajar–

–Hey Kuroko, pero no se te hace extraño que se cayeran ambas sillas–

–no, seguramente estaban mal puestas– si se le hacía sospechoso, pero no quería indagar en algo que aun no podía explicar –apurémonos– era mejor pensarlo más calmadamente.

–pero…– se levanto de la cama

–tengo hambre, ¿a quién le toca ayudarte a cocinar? – salir de ahí, le ayudaría a pensar en una explicación.

–a Takao y Midorima– viendo como el otro se cambiaba de ropa tranquilamente, decidió imitarlo

–vamos–

.

 **Playa**

Casi una hora corriendo y con su cuerpos sudados tomaban el último tramo de regreso al hotel.

Se diviso a alguien parado en la playa frente a las escaleras –Aominechi– en cuanto lo reconoció apuro su paso para llegar a alcanzarlo.

Apenas había rebasado algunos metros cuando –auch– escucho como uno de los chicos caía a la arena, regreso sobre sus pasos.

–¿Estás bien Midorima?– el pelirrojo se acerco primero

–Tropecé con algo– quito algo de arena para sacar lo que estaba tirado

–¿te lastimaste Midorimachi?– el rubio regreso, llegando a su lado

–No, solo fue la caída– de entre la arena una vieja caja de madera

–¿están bien? – el peliazul había corrido hasta llegar con ellos

–Midorimachi está buscando tesoros– dijo en tono alegre y mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie

–Parece un joyero– tenía varios diseños tallados en los costados, una cerradura metálica lo mantenía sellado; le extendió la caja al pelirrojo para poder sacudirse la arena

–Ábrelo Akashichi quizás si tenga un tesoro– un ojidorado muy emocionado

Mas por la curiosidad, zafo la cerradura y abrió la caja; dentro había dos llaves viejas, una mucho más grande que la otra y un papel doblado que el pasar del tiempo había borrado lo que tenia escrito –es todo–

El moreno tomo la más pequeña –te podías hacer un arete con esta– le sobrepuso la llave sobre su oreja mientras se reía.

–no es mi estilo– un falso mohín de disgusto –pero con un cordón sería un buen dije–

–¡chicos! ya casi esta el desayuno– escucharon gritar desde lo alto de las escaleras, ahí estaba Takao

–Mejor apurémonos– Aomine devolvió la llave, y Akashi cerro el joyero

–primero me voy a bañar– el ojidorado tomo la delantera

–Es mejor que lo hagas, apestas, no te voy a querer a lado de mí en el desayuno–

–Mo, eres malo conmigo Aominechi–

–¿Qué harás con eso?– el peliverde señalando la cajita

–le preguntare a Sato-san si sabe algo–

–¿sabes lo que es extraño?– acomodándose los lentes

–¿Qué? –

–la caja estaba a la vista, pero cuando pasamos de ida por ese lugar, no la vimos–

–Estaba nublado, por eso no lo vimos– continuo el paso tranquilamente llevando consigo la caja

No quiso continuar, pero también iba a decir que estaba seguro que eso no estaba en su camino, la arena blanca habría sido un claro contraste de esa caja y el cielo mostraba ese azul claro que iluminaba todo el paisaje; quizás no se habría dado cuenta que era un joyero, pero si habría visto algo en su camino; sintió que esta había aparecido de pronto bajo sus pies.

Tras el desayuno, los tres hombres llegaron, era poco lo que faltaba de revisar así que se repartieron de la misma manera, mientras que Midorima, Takao y Shou arreglaban las áreas comunes ordenando las cajas y subían las que se llevarían al notario por su valor.

.

 **Sótano**

La escalera para bajar estaba detrás de la escalera principal, tras una puerta; bajando llegaban al cuarto de servicio, un área muy amplia pintada de color beige, bien iluminado, tanto por las lámparas, como por pequeñas ventanas en lo alto de los muros.

Las dos bodegas estaban encontradas, eran pequeñas, una tenía tres estantes con varias cajas; el día anterior terminaron con ella: el segundo tenía muebles almacenados.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en la bodega que se ubicaba debajo del salón principal.

–A la cuenta de tres– dijo el pelirrojo sujetando uno de los libreros que estorbaba para quitar algunas cosas –uno, dos…– soltó el mueble, él y Kenta sujetaban el mueble del mismo lado

–Aominechi no te adelantes– el rubio se quejo al sentir la sacudida

–no me adelante– dijo sacudiéndose las manos –se me resbalo– la pareja sujetaba el librero del otro lado

–Ok, vamos de nuevo– los cuatro sujetaron el grueso mueble –uno, dos, tres– tras varios segundos lograron moverlo lo suficiente –bien– el polvo se levantaba por todas partes.

El peliceleste revisaba algunas cajas mientras tanto.

Kenta movió unas láminas de madera.

–wua otro secreto–

–¿De qué hablas Kise?– del lugar donde habían quitado el librero se pudo ver una puerta

–No me diga que es otra bodega– exclamo Daiki con fastidio –esto ya está cansado–

Taiga tomo la perilla –creo que tiene llave– no podía girarla

–Tendremos que romperla– exclamo el adulto buscando algo para golpear, pero se había dado cuenta que era un cerrojo de mayor resistencia, le costaría romperlo.

–Ayer hablábamos de coincidencias– comento de pronto el rubio recargándose en algunas cajas –¿y si aún hay más?–

–¿Qué quieres decir Kise-kun– el más bajo se acerco

–Esta mañana encontramos unas llaves en la playa–

–Eso sería una gran coincidencia– en tono burlón dijo el moreno

–Pero podemos intentarlo– miro a todos –iré por ellas–

–¿Cuáles llaves? – pregunto Kagami mientras el rubio subía

.

 **Habitación tercer piso**

El día anterior habían terminado con el salón del segundo piso, mas habían tardado en envolver la decoración en papel de embalar, que otra cosa. Hoy habían forzado la puerta de la habitación, ahí fueron recibidos por un fuerte olor a madera podrida, moho y más que nada a "viejo".

El interior tenía una amplia cama de madera con dosel, las ligeras cortinas color ocre aun estaban amarradas a los pilares, dejando ver los cojines color siena y la cobija a juego.

Un enorme candelabro tipo araña colgaba del centro, la alfombra color arena, y todos los muebles: el armario, tocador, mesa redonda, tres sillas, un sofá, dos buros, sala y un par de libreros eran de color chocolate con distintos contrastes en la misma variedad de marrón, y justo a los pies de la cama había un gran baúl de madera.

–Todo se ve bien conservado– menciono Sato agachándose para tocar la alfombra –diría que es la original–

Furihata se acerco a una de las ventanas la cual se apresuro abrir –esto está mejor– el ambiente era muy pesado.

–Estas fotos ya no se pueden distinguir– Himuro se había acercado a uno de los buros

–mmm– exclamo el pelimorado –el baúl está cerrado con llave– intento abrirlo

–Déjalo al final– ordeno Akashi

–Está bien–

–por cierto, joven de alta estatura– exclamo el señor viendo a Murasakibara quien claramente mostro su disgusto al ser llamado de esa manera –perdónenme, perdóneme, es que no soy bueno para recordar nombre

–mh– fue la osca respuesta

–¿podría ayudarme a bajar las cosas de arriba del armario?– la mirada aun enojada –de favor–

–vamos Murasakibara, acabemos con esto rápido– agrego el pelirrojo

–está bien– se estiro bajando algunas maletas cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe se escucho.

El viento entro con velocidad azotando la ventana abierta y removiendo todo en el interior. Tuvieron que taparse el rostro pues el polvo cubría todo.

Una vez pasado el natural evento –cayeron algunas cosas de arriba del dosel– el pelinegro se agacho tomando algunas fotos –estas se ven mejor–

–a ver– el castaño se acerco

–Es extraño–

–¿Qué es extraño Muro-chin?-

–Estas fotos que estaban a la intemperie se ven mejor que estas en los portarretratos y eso que estaban protegidas por el cristal–

–Es, es- –decía nervioso el valuador –por las sales de plata contenidas en las cintas magnéticas de las fotografías, el efecto de luz tiende a ser mayor… mayor– titubeo – el cristal magnifica los rayos de sol oxidando las sales de plata que es un metal se degrada muy rápido–

–Oh vaya– no había quedado nada claro, pero realmente no les importaba

Mientras Akashi estaba dudoso, no sabía de fotos antiguas, pero estaba seguro que la oxidación tiene que ver con la exposición al aire, química básica.

–Creo que son huéspedes del hotel– exclamo Furihata –y de distintas épocas–

–sí, sus ropas se ven diferentes– agrego Himuro

–Mira Seijuro-san estas son de esta habitación– se acerco al nombrado –ten– La primera foto eran de una pareja mayor con kimonos tradicionales sentados sobre el baúl, se podía ver el tono sepia en las fotos –esta otra– era un acercamiento a espaldas de una mujer que estaba hincada frente al baúl, ahí vio un detalle que le llevo a tomar la foto para fijarse mejor –¿Qué pasa Sejiuro-san? –

–ya sé cómo vamos a abrir el baúl– se podía ver en la foto que había una llave en el cerrojo del baúl

–¿eh?– lo vieron salir

.

 **Sótano**

–Intentemos con esta llave– Kise paso de largo directo a la puerta, coloco la llave y la giro junto con la manija –si abrió–

Los cinco sintieron un escalofrió recorrerlos cuando la puerta se abría lentamente, el interior parecía un hoyo profundo, oscuro; al terminar de abrirla la luz de la bodega alumbraba tenuemente.

–Ten– Kenta prendió una lámpara mientras le pasaba otra al rubio que era el más cercano, pero la tomo sin moverse, no sabía porque, pero no quería entrar a ese lugar.

–No hay nada– no se habían dado cuenta pero Kuroko ya había entrado con su propia lámpara

Su voz los tranquilizo, los demás entraron después de él, las tres lámparas permitían ver las paredes de concretos sin acabado alguno, solo las maderas del techo; no había focos y las ventanas estaban bloqueadas, pero lo más curiosos es que el piso no estaba cementado, era tierra.

–hace frio aquí– el pelirrojo adentrándose al lugar

–Qué extraño ¿Por qué cerrar un lugar vacio?– Aomine viendo por todos lados

–Salgamos de aquí, y terminemos– el adulto pronuncio regresando a la bodega, no tenía intenciones de estar más tiempo ahí.

–Solo falta revisar dos cajas– el peliceleste detrás de él

Kise cruzaba la puerta siguiéndolos cuando un imprevisto temblor sacudió todo el lugar obligándolo a todos a detenerse.

–Kurokochi ¡cuidado!– sus pies se movieron con rapidez para cubrirlo entre sus brazos y jalarlo hacia atrás antes de que el pesado librero le cayera encima –auch– exclamo al chocar contra la puerta de madera.

–¿Kise estas bien? – Daiki fue el primero en acercarse, ambos chicos ya se había separado

–no me paso nada–

–¿Los dos están bien?– pregunto Kenta preocupado

–yo estoy bien, gracias Kise-kun– Kagami ya estaba a su lado.

–no hay problema–

–te hiciste un cortada– el moreno sujetaba la mano izquierda, que era la que había quedado más expuesta

–es un raspón– algunas diminutas gotitas de sangre decoraban la blanca piel del dorso de la mano

–vamos Kise-kun, te ayudo a desinfectarlo–

–Ok– ambos chicos ya habían salido de la bodega

Un fuerte golpe se escucho, la puerta del anexo se había cerrado con fuerza.

–Seguramente fue el viento– agrego el mayor

–¿Cu~uál viento? – Titubeo –aquí no hay ventanas abiertas, y si hubiera sido el viento el polvo se hubiera levantado–

Los tres se miraron un instante.

–Voy con Kise–

–Yo con Kuroko– los dos jóvenes salieron seguidos por el adulto, apresuraron el paso cuándo lo que parecía un grave grito comenzó a resonar desde aquel frio lugar.

.

 **Habitación del tercer piso**

Sato ya le había explicado a Himuro que clasificara los libros según la fecha de edición y el idioma en que estaba escrito; pero a simple vista parecían todos escritos en japonés.

–¿Qué paso Seijuro-san? – pregunto ante la tardanza

–Me encontré a Kise, parece que encontraron otra habitación abajo– también había dado nuevas instrucciones al grupo de Midorima

Camino hasta el baúl e introdujo la llave –lo sabia– abrió el baúl atrayendo la atención de los demás. Lo primero que se vio fueron telas.

Los saco lentamente –son Kimonos– Sato los tomo, diría que de finales del siglo XIX, están en perfecto estado hay que envolverlos y guardarlos–

Debajo de las prendas, carpetas y libros, tomo el primero y lo hojeo –creo que es el registro de huéspedes– tomo una de las carpetas –son recortes de periódico–

–¿te diste cuenta Akashi? – el ojigris preocupado –son de las muertes que sucedieron en este lugar–

Coloco las carpetas a un lado y encontró algunos cuadernos los cuales apuro a tomar, una hermosa caligrafía se veía en las primeras hojas, era un reporte de actividades; pero en las últimas se veía que quien escribía le temblaba la mano.

–Bajaremos todo– tenía mucho interés en el contenido del baúl, así que guardo todo y lo volvió a cerrar –¿Qué falta de hacer en este lugar?–

–¿va ha hacer uso de este lugar? –

–no, no le veo ningún caso–

–Entonces solo queda proteger los muebles y bajar las cajas–

–bien–

Ayudaron a levantar los muebles y forrar las patas con plásticos, colocaron mantas encima y estando ya listos para bajar, Murasakibara se acerco al baúl y de un solo movimiento lo levanto.

Un tronido llamo la atención de todos.

Akashi se acerco al tocador, como iba acercándose podía ver que se había quebrado, algo lo estrello, un reflejo que no debía estar le llevo a retroceder sobre sus pasos, con sorpresa, miedo, vio el rostro furioso de un hombre en lo que quedaba de espejo.

–¿Akashin? – pregunto al notar el desconcierto de su amigo

Volteo a verlo para después regresar su mirada al espejo, solo su reflejo distorsionado por los pedazos rotos se veía –bajemos– no dijo mas, no tenía ningún sentido para él lo que acababa de pasar.

–¿sucede algo? – Kouki se puso a su lado

–Nada– ya todos tenían cajas cargando cuando salieron de la habitación –Sato-san traiga algunos tablones y selle el cuarto–

–¿Por algún motivo? –

–descompusimos el cerrojo así que ya no se puede cerrar, es mejor que este sellado para que no surjan daños, por lo menos hasta que se decida qué hacer con la propiedad–

–Claro que si Akashi-san, es buena idea, además si entran invasores se sabrá si se escondieron aquí–

–Así es– agrego caminado a las escaleras, realmente solo quería mantener ese cuarto cerrado –por cierto ¿el acceso al mirador?– mirando lo alto de las escaleras para distraerse.

–es a través de una reja que por el momento está cerrada, yo tengo la llave en un momento se la doy– también cargaba cajas.

–Está bien– ya todos bajaban, nadie se dio cuenta que la puerta era abierta lentamente.

Algo se asomaba desde la habitación y los miraba atentamente.

.

 **En el jardín**

–Esto es culpa tuya Shin-chan– ambos caminaban por los rededores

–tus quejas son absurdas–

–Claro que no, si no fueras tan bueno encontrando cosas, Akashi el mandón no nos hubiera obligado a explorar este lugar–

–te recuerdo que este lugar debía ser revisado antes de que alguien viniera a ocuparlo–

–ya nos convertimos en trabajadores–

–solo hoy, ¿puedes dejar de quejarte?

–eeeeeh no, me gusta quejarme– con una picara sonrisa

–ya me di cuenta–

El pelinegro se detuvo y tomo algo del piso –sabes que se me ocurrió–

–no, pero espero que no sea nada malo–

–que poca imaginación tienes Shin-chan– tenía un aro metálico con tres patas curvas en sus manos –¿Qué es esto? –

–una base para macetas–

–en serio Shin-chan que poca imaginación– busco por el piso –esto me servirá– viendo a los alrededores –perfecto– recogió algo y se acerco a un poster alto, algo delgado.

–¿Qué tanto haces?–

–ven Shin-chan, necesito tu ayuda– al acercarse el pelinegro le entrego el aro y un pedazo de alambre, se midió con el poste –necesito– balbuceo –eso–

Tomo una de las macetas de barro que están desperdigadas por todos lados, la coloco al revés junto al poste y se subió a ella.

-detén el aro aquí– señalo un punto en el poster –ahora pásame el alambre–

–A veces tienes buenas ideas– al verlo terminado

–Siempre tengo buenas ideas– exclamo viendo como el aro de maceta ahora era el aro de una rustica canasta de basquetbol

–Pocas veces–

–¡Hola chicos! – grito Takao al ver dos personas paradas en el mirador

–¿Quiénes son? No los distingo–

–yo tampoco, vamos a acercarnos–

Dieron unos cuantos pasos y levantaron su vista

–¿Uh? Ya no están–

–Entremos, seguramente ya todos terminaron– caminaron hacia la casa, pasando por la camioneta donde Shou estaba sentado –¿Por qué no entra? –

–está bien así, tengo que cuidar las cosas–

–Ok– contestaron desinteresados, aunque el lugar estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier otro lugar, ¿cuidar las cosas de quien?

.

 **Planta baja**

Salía del baño después de haber guardado el botiquín de primeros auxilios para limpiar la mano de Kise cuando escucho un tarareo, se detuvo intentando descifrar de donde venia, volteo hacia el patio trasero, la voz se oía muy femenina.

Kuroko se acerco a la puerta que lo llevaba al patio, éste no era muy ancho, aunque abarcaba toda la construcción, al final de este una barda de medio metro que los separaba de un barranco.

La canción continuaba así que decidió abrir la puerta, la melodía se detuvo. El peliazul se asomo sin salir, tenía un extraño presentimiento, no se veía nadie.

¿De dónde venía esa melodía?

–Hey Kuroko-chan, ¿ya están preparando la comida?–

–Aun no Takao-kun– volteo a ver a ambos jóvenes –estamos haciendo algo de tiempo– cerró la puerta, poniendo el seguro por un extraño motivo no quería esa puerta abierta –estamos en el comedor– dirigiéndose al lugar mencionado, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿les paso algo? – el pelinegro al verlos tan serios, Kise estaba junto a Aomine, llevaba rato queriéndose saber que les había pasado

–Nada– tajantemente el pelirrojo

–Para "nada" se ven muy raro– se sentó en una de las mesas, el peliverde lo imito

–¿Aominechi? – el aludido acaricio la rubia cabellera, al notar su rostro de preocupación

–Nada– repitió con una mirada tranquila, como iba explicar lo que había sucedido, o escuchado.

–¿y Sato?– el adulto pregunto

–está afuera, en la camioneta– contesto el ojiverde

–Gracias– y salió con rapidez

–bien– el as de seirin exclamo más calmado –¿a quién le toca ayudarme? –

–a mi– una voz en la entrada –pero pediré cambio de turno, necesito terminar de ver algunas cosas– Akashi explico

–No hay problema– recordando quienes faltaban –Aomine te toca ayudarme–

–Maldición– nada disimulado disgusto

–Y a Murasakibara–

–yo que– iba llegando el nombrado

–ven a ayudarme–

–Me siento cansado, quiero divertirme– un disgustado pelimorado

–En la tarde– agrego el emperador –ya terminamos, así que solo queda a disfrutar las vacaciones–

–Esas son buenas noticias– agrego Kuroko

–solo una cosa– agrego Kagami –¿ellos se van a ir en la camioneta?–

–si, es el único vehículo–

–Eso, ¿cómo lo haremos nosotros?– se sentía nervioso

–pues…– medito las palabras –abra que ver que necesitaremos para los días faltantes–

–¿y para regresar? O ¿si tenemos alguna urgencia? – tantas cosas raras le estaban preocupando

–si necesitamos algo de una vez hay que encargarlo, mientras termino con esto ¿y si hay alguna urgencia?, bueno, el pueblo no está lejos–

–Podemos ir caminado– agrego Furihata

–Y para regresar, el camión de la mudanza vendrá el último día, ellos nos llevaran a la estación– termino de explicar

–así es, nosotros no podemos concluir nuestro trabajo hasta dejar cerrada y segura la propiedad, además muchos muebles están gastados, a si que vendrá un equipo a barnizar– explico el valuador –no podemos arriesgarnos a que la madera siga desgastándose–

–Ah pues, ya no tengo más preguntas–

–Mientras has una lista de lo que necesitemos para la comida–

–Está bien–

Tiempo después.

–Sato-san y los demás ya se fueron– Akashi regresaba al comedor, ambas puertas que deban al solar estaba abiertas, el clima era muy caluroso –y me entrego las llaves–

–¿incluida la del mirado? – el peliceleste pregunto, desde que llegaron quería subir

–así es– mostro la llave de entre varios que tenía en las manos

–Hay que subir– el rubio fue el primero en levantarse, querían nadar pero acababan de comer, por lo que tenía que esperar –vamos chicos– algunos se levantaban –Takaochi vamos– al ver al chico muy pensativo

–bueno yo– estaba dubitativo, había visto a alguien en el mirador, pero si apenas les habían dado la llave significa que estaba cerrado

Entonces ¿cómo vio a alguien allí? ¿Qué había allí?

–Hay que ir a ver– agrego Midorima viéndolo seriamente, sus palabras las había dicho con otro sentido, él también había llegado a la misma conclusión.

–supongo que sí–

–vamos todos–

–Kagami-kun…– iba agregar más hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo escucharía, seguía en una pelea de comida con Aomine –te espero arriba– resignado

Pronto solo quedaron los dos ases en el comedor, que más que comer era un reto de miradas entre bocado y bocado, lo que les había llevado mucho tiempo para terminar.

No tardo en que otra brisa sacudiera las ventanas, ambos miraron hacia el solar, una sombra los observaba.

–subo primero–

–no, yo primero– ambos corrieron hacia donde estaban los demás, su correr espanto al pájaro que hacia la sombra.

Kise fue el primero en llegar, abrió la reja y en cuanto entro el cálido viento alboroto su cabello –genial– corrió a uno de los barandales –desde aquí se ve el pueblo– atrás venían Kuroko, Furihata y Takao–y aquí se puede ver mucho mejor el mar–

Takao se puso a su lado –mira, ahí hay un islote– señalo con el brazo extendido, el lugar se sentía muy tranquilo, haciendo que olvidara lo visto anteriormente.

El resto se había tomado su tiempo para subir.

Murasakibara era el último, atrás de Himuro, Akashi y Midorima; un movimiento en el salón le llamo la atención por lo que paso de largo las escaleras para asomarse, estaba vacío, las lámparas del techo tintineaba, había mucha luz para tenerlas prendidas así que extendió su mano para apagarlas.

Se detuvo, la sensación de una fría mano sobre la suya al querer tocar el apagador, no quería voltear a ver, el frio era intenso, su cuerpo se congelo, sus ojos completamente abiertos, no lograba reaccionar.

–Apúrate– el ruido en el pasillo lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Kagami y Aomine corrían hacia él, volteo a ver hacia su mano, ya no sentía ese frio.

Lo rebasaron entrando a la sala –por aquí no es– regresaron sobre sus pasos y subieron las escaleras, el pelimorado no dudo mas y los siguió a paso veloz.

Los diez jóvenes se divertían en la parte más alta.

–Desde que llegamos no hemos ido a nadar– exclamo el rubio recargado en el barandal viendo las olas del mar –ya se, una carrera al islote– girando a ver a todos –veamos quien llega primero–

Los chicos de la Kiseki sabían que no tenía caso una competencia de cualquier otro deporte contra Kise, así que ninguno de ellos apoyo la idea.

–yo voy a ganar– pero a Takao le gustaba más la idea de nadar, que la competencia en sí –vamos Shin-chan– ambos chicos ya salían del mirador

–Ahorita te alcanzo– se levanto tranquilamente

Kise había jalado al moreno –yo no quiero competir–

–serás el juez– habían llegado a su habitación –no te tardes Takaochi– quien también entraba a su habitación para ponerse el traje de baño

–claro que no–

.

 **En la playa**

–bien, di las reglas Aominechi–

Con mucha apatía –el primero en llegar al islote gana–

–¿listo Takaochi?–

–prepárate para perder–

–listos, fuera– ambos chicos entraron al mar, brincando las primeras olas, pronto comenzaron a nadar, el ojiazul extendió su toalla y se recostó en ella, no tenía interés en la carrera y nadar sólo tampoco le apetecía, al menos estaba tranquilo.

Pronto el rubio llego al pequeño montículo de arena y coral, segundos después el pelinegro

–te gane Takaochi– de pie celebrando

–Declarare que… hiciste trampa– su respiración era agitada, permanecido sentado –eres igual de rápido nadando–

–Soy genial– en un marcado orgullo –mira, saludemos a los chicos– agito sus brazos con dirección al mirador

Takao volteo a ver por un momento hacia ese lugar, ya había visto a alguien que no estaba, como estar seguro esta vez que si había alguien.

–saluda Takaochi– por la insistencia, giro para ver aquel distante lugar, podía ver a alguien sacudiendo también sus brazos

-es Furihata-chan, y creo que ese resplandor rojizo es Akashi– se levanto y también sacudió sus brazos en saludo ahora más tranquilo.

–Ahí vienen los demás– señalando las escaleras, llegando ya a la playa Midorima cargando una maleta, en las escaleras bajaban Kamagi y Kuroko; Himuro y Murasakibara aun se estaban cambiando de ropa.

–¿ya recuperaste el aire? – Kise con alegría.

–¿eh? ¿Por qué? –

–¿competencia de regreso? –

–no lo se…– parecía pensarlo –¿Qué es eso? – apunto hacia atrás.

–¿Qué…?– un empujón lo tiro.

–Adiós– el pelinegro lo lanzo y de inmediato se arrojo al agua.

–Eres un tramposo Takaochi– en cuanto pudo se levanto y se apresuro a arrojarse al mar.

No tardo en alcanzarlo.

–Kise-chan– lo llamo estando cerca

–aun con tus trampas, no me ganaras– se detuvo un momento, ya lo había rebasado

–no, espera Kise-chan- vio que iba a continuar nadando –¡Kise-chan! – casi grito, las olas de mar le sacudían

–¿Qué pasa Takaochi? – aun a distancia

–Sentí una punzada en la pierna–

–¿un calambre? –

–no, solo es…–

El rubio acorto la distancia y le dio la espalda –agárrate de mis hombros, no hagas más esfuerzo en la pierna–

–Está bien–

El peso extra y las olas, los llevaban a hundirse constantemente; Aomine y Midorima vieron el movimiento y se apresuraron a alcanzarlo; entra ambos sacaron al pelinegro del agua –¿qué paso?–

–un jalón en el musculo de mi pierna derecha– Midorima lo siento en la arena

–¿tu estas bien?– el moreno a Kise

–si… estoy bien– algo agitada la respiración, pero aun así sonrió

–¿Qué paso chicos? – Kuroko con Kagami llegaron de prisa

–Nada grave– Kazuki con resignación –gracias Kise-chan–

–ni lo digas Takaochi, debí haber recordado el calentar antes–

–No es tu culpa Kise– el peliverde daba masajes a la pierna del mas bajo –es él por no entrenar mas–

–estamos de vacaciones y ya me estas regañando– un puchero

–¿Qué hubiera pasado si te daba el calambre?– su voz sonaba preocupada –El dolor habría hecho que te descontrolaras y terminarías ahogándote junto con Kise–

–Ya entendí– actitud de niño regañado

–tu vendaje se aflojo Kise-kun– el peliceleste señalando la mano, le había puesto la venda por si tenía que trabajar y llegaba a ensuciarse

–ah sí– levanto la mano –pero ya no lo necesito– seguro de que ésta ya había sanado, así que termino de quitar la húmeda tela –¿hn?– exclamo al ver su dorso de la mano

–¿Qué pasa? – el moreno tomo la mano del rubio –¿no era un raspón?–

–Quizás por el cambio de luz– se veía una herida, no muy profunda, el rededor rojo desteñido por la humedad –se ha de haber abierto por el ejercicio de ahorita–

–Necesitas una nueva gaza– saco su celular –le hablare a algunos de los chicos para que traigan el botiquín–

–Que sea Akashi o Furihata; porque ahí vienen Tatsuya y Murasakibara– el pelirrojo había escuchado las voces, por eso giro a ver quienes se acercaban.

–¿estás mejor? – dejo de darle masajes el ojiverde

–creo que si– con ayuda se levanto –aun siento el estirón al apoyar la pierna–

–Tendrás que espera a que se relaje tu pierna–

–Está bien– resignado mientras volvía a sentarse

–Akashi ya viene– el ojiceleste ya había terminado la llamada

–Bueno, pues a lo que venimos– un alegre rubio –a nadar– iba a correr al mar cuando alguien le sujeto el traje de baño

–Espérate– el ojiazul en gesto serio

–Aominechi ahora no es buen momento– se había acomodado el traje que había quedado ligeramente más bajo de lo debido –si quieres cuando todos estén dormido salimos a disfrutar la arena, pero en este momento todos nos ven– una sonrisa picara

–Eso no…– lo pensó mejor –bueno, si es una excelente idea–

–No queríamos saber eso– un asqueado Kagami

–Me refiero a que no entres a nadar hasta que te pongan una nueva gasa–

–pero Aominechi, va a pasar lo mismo–

–Akashi-kun va arreglar eso–

–ahí está, ahora solo espéralo–

–Mo– se sentó a lado de Takao

–Bienvenido– en tono burlón el pelinegro y una cara enojada como respuesta

.

 **Comedor**

Pasaron toda la tarde nadando, y recién terminaban de cenar.

–¿Qué proponen hacer ahora? – Midorima ayudando a limpiar las mesas

–Ah es verdad– Takao se levanto animado –prepare un aro para encestar– abrió una de las puerta que lo llevaban al solar –ahí esta– aun había algo de luz de día, y un faro del jardín permitía ver mejor el lugar.

–Bien hecho– el moreno le dio una palmada en la espalda

–Iré por mi balón– el as de seirin se apresuro a su cuarto

–Como solo hay una canasta, hagamos un mini torneo con equipos de dos– explico Akashi –Pero para que sea más divertido, sortearemos los equipos–

–Supongo que está bien– contesto Himuro

–¿Cómo le haremos?– Furihata muy emocionado

–Números del 1 al 10–

–Aquí está el balón– Taiga llego rápidamente

Tras varios minutos, el primer partido termino ganando Akashi y Kagami contra Aomine y Himuro; ahora jugaba Takao y Kise contra Midorima y Furihata.

–¿Quién creen que gane? – Kagami pregunto mirando el partido

–Pienso que el equipo de Kise, Midorima es mejor en juegos de cancha completa– agrego Kuroko, ambos estaban sentados en el solar esperando jugar, el peliceleste junto a Murasakibara se enfrentarían al ganador del primer partido.

Aomine y Himuro estaban dentro tomando agua, Akashi también revisando algunos de los recortes que encontró en el baúl; se había quedado con los papeles y así crear un registro para el archivo histórico.

Una propiedad con historia valía más.

Cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucho provenir de la parte alta.

–¿Qué fue eso?– pregunto confundido el pelinegro presente.

–quizás algo se cayó– el moreno agrego; nuevamente el tronido, los dos chicos de afuera también lo escucharon, haciendo que se acercaran

–se oyó demasiado fuerte– recordando que la propiedad tenia gruesas paredes

–Hay que revisar– el de Rakuzan se levanto –vamos– dijo sin dar lugar a quejas

Todos seguían al pelirrojo más bajo, al llegar al segundo piso

–cada quien revise su habitación– todos dudaron en separarse, cuando el tronido se oyó nuevamente, venia de más arriba.

Subieron al siguiente piso, la habitación del tercer piso ya estaba sellada, Akashi saco la llave del ático, tanteo la pared buscando el apagador, se escucho la estática, los focos tardaron en prender. Era un amplio lugar, sin paredes divisoras, solo pilares colocados estratégicamente.

Como les habían dicho, había jaulas dispersas por todos lados, grandes, capaces de encerrar a una persona dentro, algunas cadenas colgadas de las vigas, no era alto el techo, seis buhardillas dejaban entrar la luz nocturna.

–Quizás se cayeron algunas jaulas– se veían algunas mal puestas –esa ventana está abierta– exclamo Furihata mientras señalaba una que daba al patio trasero

Akashi se acerco al lugar señalado, el piso en esa parte se veía más desgastado –creo que lleva mucho tiempo abierta– alcanzo la ventana y se asomo por ésta, unas nubes negras se acercaban, cerro la ventana y se giro a los chicos, se veían muy tensos.

–Es la única ventana abierta– el peliceleste que se había atrevido a ingresar más al lugar

–¿Qué es eso? – agrego el castaño que había ido con el pelirrojo hasta la ventana

–¿Qué?– el pelirrojo al ver qué pasaba entre algunas jaulas

–Vi algo– se agacho y tomo un relicario, con dificultad lo abrió, una de las fotos había una pareja, en otra una chica de cabello claro

–salgamos de aquí– al resto no le gustaba ese lugar

–Kuroko salgamos de aquí– llamo al estar aun mas lejos –tu también Kouki– espero a que regresara a su lado

–Si– cerró el relicario y se apresuraron a salir

.

 **Habitación 1**

Kise había terminado de bañarse, ahora estaba frente al espejo, con una tijeras se estaba quitando el film tranparente que Akashi le había puesto para proteger la venda, estaba húmedo pero se había mantenido en su lugar, como iba dando vueltas a la venda noto que ésta estaba manchada de rojo.

Se extraño, pues siempre había sido de cicatrización rápida, y para una herida tan superficial, máximo una hora ya estaría sanada. Al dejar descubierta la herida vio que esta sangraba –Aominechi– llamo con dirección al cuarto

–¿Qué? – grito como respuesta

–¿puedes pedirle a Midorimachi el botiquín de primeros auxilios? –

Al escuchar eso rápido se acerco –¿Qué pasa? –

–Se volvió a abrir– le enseño el dorso de su mano mostrando la herida

–iré por él–

No paso mucho para que tres chicos ingresaran a la habitación, encontrando al rubio sentado en la cama, con la gasa vieja encima de su mano que tenía en alto para no manchar.

El peliverde fue el primero en acercarse –déjame ver Kise–

–Si–

–¿Por qué crees que este tardando tanto en cerrarse? –

–Bueno, está en la mano, se usa mucho, y tú no eres nada tranquilo– una sonrisa picara como respuesta –la desinfectare y la volverle a vendar, esperemos a mañana–

–eso significa que no podrán ir a la playa– el pelinegro con burla mirando al peliazul

–¿Playa?– recordando –cierto, pero aun tenemos varias noches– le guiño al rubio

–Así es–

–Sea lo que vayan hacer– el peliverde acomodándose los lentes –no vayas a tirar la venda–

–entendido–

.

 **Habitación 2**

–Ya se– dijo el pelinegro –pásame las sillas– el ojimorado obedeció –si las ponemos así, los cajones ya no se abrirán– las sillas frente a las cajoneras

–no lo digas de manera que parece que se abren solo–

–lo siento– una sonrisa –pero se nos olvido averiguar si alguien abrió los cajones a propósito–

–Este lugar no me gusta, pasan muchas cosas raras–

–es solo que es viejo, la madera se hincha, podría ser eso la razón de que se abrieran–

–mmm, aun así no me gusta–

–vamos, también nos hemos divertido– se acerco al más alto

–Eso sí–

–y podemos estar juntos en las noches, solo nosotros–

–Eso me gusta mucho mas– lo abrazo posesivamente mientras disfrutabas de sus bocas en un deseoso beso

–mejor pensemos en nosotros–

–si– solo quería disfrutar de su novio.

.

 **Habitación 5**

–¿Qué debería hacer? – mirando las sillas

–vamos Kagami-kun, las sillas no tienden a caer a cada rato–

–no, no es eso es…– no quiso mencionar todas las cosas raras que había visto, sentido –solo no quiero más sorpresas–

Suspiro desganado, se recostó en la cama y espero que se decidiera a acostarse.

–ya se– escucho decir, y vio que acostaba las sillas –si ya están en el suelo, no pueden caerse–

–Tienes razón– no podía negar el razonamiento

–ahora si– se lanzo a la cama –aun no tienes sueño ¿verdad? – acariciando la mano que estaba a su alcance

–Aun no– sus rostros se acercaron, iniciando un dulce beso

.

 **Habitación 4**

El castaño se dirigía a la cama, Akashi ya estaba ahí sentado con la mirada perdida en la ventana, se le veía muy pensativo.

–¿Pasa algo?– sentándose a su lado

–solo pensaba–

–es sobre el trabajo que quedo pendiente–

–en parte– volteo a verlo y relajo su gesto, no tenia caso compartir sus dudas sobre todas las coas raras que estuvo observando, estaban de vacaciones, para que estar pensando en cosas sin sentido –Me voy a lavar los dientes–

–Bueno– sabía que el pelirrojo no era muy abierto y se resigno. Tomo el relicario que había encontrado, las tapas estaban grabadas con líneas curvas, los bordes eran crenulados como los de una hoja.

Algo le llevo a ver hacia la ventana del balcón, una blanca figura se asomaba tras el cristal, empezó a sentirse adormilado, esa figura se acerco, dentro del cuarto una mujer lo miraba con miedo.

– _Váyanse_ – escucho decir en susurro, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, sus ojos se cerraron.

–Kouki– se subió a la cama queriéndole decir al castaño que no tenía que preocuparse –Kouki– se acerco al no recibir respuesta –ya te dormiste, estarás muy cansado– agrego resignado.

Lo acostó mejor en la cama, y lo tapo.

–Buenas noches– sabía que no recibiría respuesta, pero no le importo, se acomodo abrazando a su novio, y dejo que el sueño llegara.

La presencia los miraba desde el balcón, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas – _aun no es tarde_ – el viento se llevo sus palabras.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Nota: ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? :)


	3. Capitulo 3

**La maldición de un sueño**

* * *

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Parejas: Aomine X Kise, Kagami X Kuroko, Akashi X Furihata, Midorima X Takao, Murasakibara X Himuro

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **Día 3. Habitación 1**

El incesante ruido lo estaba molestando, sus ojos se abrieron con desgana, quería seguir durmiendo; vio al rubio a su lado aun durmiendo, poco tardo en reconocer que era la alarma de un celular.

–Kise, tu alarma–

–mh– fue toda la respuesta

–Rayos– se estiro sobre el contrario y tomo el celular apagando la molestia –¿no vas salir a correr?– recupero su posición en la cama dejando el aparato de su lado

–Tengo sueño– escucho decir mientras lo veía acomodarse en su pecho

–Ok– la idea le encanto, siempre le gusto acurrucarse con su novio en las mañanas, ambos abrazados, pero obviamente no lo reconocería.

Y desafortunadamente para él, el gusto no le duro mucho, pues varios toques se escucharon en la puerta, cerró los ojos dispuesto a ignorarlos.

Los toques continuaron

–Largo– grito fastidiado

–Aomine– reconocía esa voz, mejor levantarse

–Hasta que abres– dos personas en la puerta

–Estaba dormido–

–La gente dormida no habla– explico Akashi recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta –venimos a ver a Kise– entro a la habitación sin permiso

–Kise ¿tu herida ya sano?– el peliverde fue el primero en acercarse –¿sigue dormido?–

–Hola Midorimachi– abrió los ojos con mucha pereza –¿Qué paso?–

–Vengo a ver tu herida–

Con lentitud se incorporo para terminar sentado en la cama –bueno–

Al terminar de quitar las vendas y tener más contacto con la piel del rubio –tienes algo de fiebre– puso la mano en la frente de Ryouta, volteando a ver a los otros dos –no es alta, pero quizás debamos ir con un medico, puede que se haya infectado– menciono al ver que aun no cerraba la herida.

–¿habrá un medico en el pueblo? –

–si hay– el peliverde al recordar que cuando fue a comprar las cosas, pasaron frente a un consultorio

–debemos pedir que venga–

–no es necesario– dijo el rubio bostezando –voy a dormir un poco más, y después voy al pueblo–

–no creo que sea bueno que camines hasta allá–

–no es lejos, he caminado más que eso– sonrió tranquilamente –además mis hermanas me hicieron prometer que les traería algo de aquí, así que quiero pasar a comprar algo–

–aun no estoy seguro–

–no tengo mucha fiebre, y la verdad no me siento mal, solo cansado–

–y no irá solo– agrego el moreno con sonrisa de autosuficiencia

–Está bien– con resignación el pelirrojo –saldremos a correr, cualquier cosa nos avisas Aomine–

–si–

Ambos visitantes salieron.

Aomine no tardo en cerrar la puerta; seria el novio más desconsiderado y antiromance del mundo, pero había cosas que deseaba hacer con su novio. Se acostó en la cama, el ojidorado ya estaba dormido otra vez, lo abrazo pegándolo a su cuerpo, el rubio termino con la cabeza entre el pecho del moreno y su cabeza; suspiro el dulce aroma de su novio, y se relajo, mientras acariciaba la tersa piel de su brazo.

.

 **Planta baja**

Kagami cocinaba con ayuda de Himuro y Akashi, era el turno de Kise pero este aun no bajaba.

–quizás debamos subir a ver si está bien– pregunto Takao preocupado, ya le habían informado a los demás

–Buenos días chicos– entro el rubio con su alegre ánimo de siempre

–hey– el saludo del moreno que venía junto

–¿estás bien Kise-kun?– pregunto preocupado el peliceleste, y hasta un poco culpable, pues el rubio se había lastimado por salvarlo

–estoy bien, solo necesitaba descansar un poco– ambos recién llegado se sentaron en una de las mesas

–¿a ver? – Akashi se acerco –aun tienes fiebre–

–Pero es poca– recibieron su plato de comida –y de todos modos iré al pueblo, pasare a ver al médico–

–Ok–

Poco después de comer un grupo se formo para ir al pueblo: Kise, Aomine, Takao, Midorima, Himuro y Murasakibara

–¿está bien que camines hasta el pueblo? – pregunto Himuro, todos estaban en el patio andando a la salida de la propiedad, ésta estaba limitada por un enrejado bajo, y un amplio arco en la entrada.

-claro que si– tras cruzar el arco el rubio se detuvo tomándose la cabeza, un fuerte de dolor le sobrevino –mgh– exclamo ante el dolor

–¿Kise estas bien?– Daiki se apresuro a sujetarlo –es mejor que no vayamos–

–…estoy bien– el dolor desapareció por completo –además tengo muchas cosas que comprar– le sonrió con su gesto tranquilo –tengo que llevarle regalos a mi familia, a los del salón– empezó a contar con los dedos –a los del trabajo, al equipo de básquet, ah también…–

–ya, ya– resignado

–y no he subido fotos a mis redes, seguro mis admiradoras han de estar extrañadas–

–ya volvió el fastidio–el grupo ya iba bajando la cresta.

.

 **Salón Principal**

Akashi y Furihata estaban en una de las mesas del comedor, el pelirrojo seguía revisando los documentos del baúl, Kagami y Kuroko estaban encestando canastas… Kagami estaba encestando canastas.

–¿Has estado muy distraído?– hubo un momento en que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que la mente del castaño parecía estar en otra parte.

–ah no– contesto por la repentina pregunta

–¿te pasa algo? –

–Bueno– suspiro, no tenia caso fingir demencia con él –tuve un sueño muy raro–

–Tomando en cuenta, que en cuanto te acostaste caíste dormido–

–perdón por eso– un leve sonrojo en su rostro, esos gestos de timidez le encantaban

–y bueno, ¿Qué soñaste? –

–una chica– soltó de pronto –entraba a la habitación…–

–espera, ¿me estas contando cómo me fuiste infiel en un sueño?–

–¿qué?– completamente sorprendido –no es eso–

–lo sé, solo quería provocarte– una amplia sonrisa de parte del ojicarmin

–¿Cómo haces eso? – tapo su rostro con ambas manos, sabía que estaba completamente rojo

–oh vamos, no es para tanto–

–Akashi-kun no estés molestando a Furihata-kun– los otros dos huéspedes que quedaban entraron

–Eres muy osado Kuroko– viendo que se sentaba donde ellos

–¿de qué hablaban? – Taiga fue a la cocina para llenar una jarra con agua, llevándola junto con dos vasos donde los demás

–le contaba a Seijuro-san un sueño raro que tuve–

–yo quiero escuchar– interesado el peliceleste

–Bueno, ¿se acuerdan que ayer encontré un relicario? ahí mostraba una pareja y a una chica, y bueno, soñé a esa chica–

–¿Puedo ver el relicario?– le paso la joyería a su compañero

–Soñé a esta chica, no se distinguía bien pero creo que tenía el cabello rubio, más claro que el de Kise, y sus ojos eran rosas, vi como ella entraba a nuestra habitación y me decía "váyanse" – suspiro pesadamente –y ya no recuerdo más–

–es una foto muy antigua, casi no se ven detalles– le paso el objeto al más alto

–No parece japonesa–

Lo entrego al de Rakuzan –Creo haberla visto antes– saco algunas fotos de entre los papeles que tenia –¿recuerdas las fotos que volaron del dosel de la cama?–

–sí, las recuerdo–

–Había una de ella– paso las fotos –aquí– en la foto se veía una pareja con la joven chica en medio de ellos, de fondo la fachada del hotel –atrás tiene escrito XIII-IX-MDCCCXCII– paso otra foto –aquí hay otras–

Paso la primera para que rondara entre ellos –si es ella– el castaño la reconoció

–creo que ya se lo que está escrito atrás–

–¿todas esas letras? –

–la fecha escrito en número romano–

–¿y qué fecha es? – curioso Kagami

–13 de septiembre del 1892, y si mal no me equivoco, la fotos más antigua de todas estas–

–eso podría significar que ellos son los primeros dueños de este lugar

–Las persona que mandaron a construir este lugar– corrigió prontamente –aquí hay una con los sirvientes– los tres miembros de la familia sentados en sillas, 15 personas de distintas razas y edades, en fila detrás de ellos.

–Según la historia de Takao-kun, algunos eran esclavos–

–Tomando en cuenta las costumbres de ese tiempo, es posible que estos fueron esclavos– destacando su color de piel y vestimenta

–¿Saben?– comento curioso Kouki –aun no encuentro relación entre los esclavos asesinados y las tres muertes misteriosas–

–Creo haber leído algo al respecto– de entre las carpetas de los recortes de periódico –aquí– coloco la amarillenta hoja en la mesa

–Única hija de los Saravia muerta por desconocida enfermedad– Kuroko leyó el encabezado, girando la hoja hacía su lado para leerla mejor –dice que sospechan de los padres por negligencia–

–¿A los padres?– curioso el pelirrojo más alto

–Al parecer la chica llevaba mucho tiempo enferma, y no le dieron atención médica adecuada–

–sobre esa familia, hay otra noticia– Akashi saco otra hoja y la puso en la mesa

–Danilo Saravia comete suicidio tras haber asesinado a su esposa– continuo la lectura –¡además mato a todos los criados!...– una cara de estupor

-¿Qué pasa Kuroko?– el as de seirin al ver que callaba de pronto

–Encontraron a los criados muertos dentro de jaulas–

–¡Oh shit!– mirada de regaño de todos –lo siento–

–las jaulas las usaban para guardar gallinas; tras la muerte de la hija, la familia cayó en desgracia y los animales comenzaron a morir misteriosamente– volteo la hoja buscando mas lectura–ya no dice mas–

–Ahí está la explicación de las tres muertes, aunque aquí es primero la muerte por enfermedad–

–quizás no siempre sea en ese orden– agrego el castaño

–es siempre el mismo orden– saco varios paquetes de hojas –ya había ordenado estas noticias– las coloco en el centro –según este reportaje de 1979, que fue el segundo año en que el hotel abrió, un hombre mato a su esposa, después su hija muere por una gripe mala tendida y al final se menciona que el esposo se suicida–

–oh vaya–

–Este de 1985, es muy parecido, pero son dos hermanas y el novio de una de ellas– señalaba con el dedo las partes más importantes de cada párrafo –otra vez en 1986, 1992 y 1998; y ahí fue cuando el hotel cerro–

–eso es… es… Ok no sé qué decir–

–Tenebroso– sugirió Kouki a Taiga

– Pero hay algo que me preocupa– saco uno de los libros de los registros –Kuroko, ¿fue Kise quien te salvo de ser aplastado por el librero?–

Una cara confundida –si, el librero caía hacia mí, después del temblor–

–¿Cuál temblor? –

–No me gusta cómo va esta conversación– el de ojos cafés

–lo sentimos ayer en la mañana, cuando estábamos limpiando las bodegas–

–Nosotros no sentimos nada–

–Pero fue muy fuerte, tanto que movió ese pesado mueble–

–esta propiedad esta en roca solida, si tiembla apenas se sentiría–

Celeste y carmín se encontraron, viéndose con confusión –eso fue lo que paso–

–dejemos eso por el momento, pregunto, porque todos los huéspedes que murieron– los miro a todos antes de continuar –se hospedaban en la habitación 1–

–Eso no…– titubeo el castaño –Kise-san tenía fiebre–

–Causada por la herida–

–Si la maldición ya empezó, tenemos que hacer algo– dijo nervioso Taiga

–Nos estamos apresurando al suponer que la maldición existe– agrego el peliceleste –el librero iba a aplastarme, y yo estoy en la habitación 5, solo que Kise reacciono rápido y logro evitarlo–

–Kuroko yo… –Taiga trago saliva –si he visto cosas muy extrañas como para no creer que algo está mal–

–la chica fantasma dijo que nos fuéramos–

Una femenina mano se coloco en el marco de la puerta, del vacío de sus ojos emanaban tristeza. Nadie la vio, pero Kouki se abrazo a sí mismo al sentir un escalofrió –no me gusta esto– la presencia intentaba hablarle.

Akashi lo medito un poco –comentémoslo con los demás cuando lleguen… menos a Kise– con tono serio –seguiré revisando esto, por si necesitamos descubrir lo que paso–

–te ayudare, algo me hace suponer que hubo otra muerte antes de lo que dicen los recortes– el peliceleste

Tiempo después se escucharon varias voces acercarse.

–Volvimos– advirtió Takao –deberían de ver la de cosas que compro Kise-chan– en gesto de asombro

–Ni fueron tantos–

–tú no lo sentiste porque Atsushi y Aomine tuvieron que cargar con todo– el otro pelinegro

–Maldición Kise, nos convertiste en tus mulas de carga– el moreno enojado

–Deberían de ayudar a un pobre chico enfermo– dramatizando

–el Doctor dijo que estas bien, no exageres– el pelinegro más bajo

–yo quiero dulces, Se-chan me debes muchos dulces–

–Tengo varias cajas de chocolates en casa, que me dieron de regalo, te daré todas en cuanto regresemos–

–está bien–

–¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Kouki

–A parte de que Kise vacio las tiendas, nos fue bien– contesto Aomine

–¿Qué te dijo el doctor Kise? – Akashi en gesto serio

–Que no es grave– las compras las dejaron frente a las escaleras –me dio antibióticos, analgésico por si lo necesitaba, y algunas vitaminas; dice que el ambiente húmedo puede provocar que la herida no sane tan rápido– todos las noches había estado lloviendo

–Midorima– quiso corroborar

–esa fue la indicación del Medico– se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón –se tomo la primera dosis en el consultorio y le toca la siguiente antes de dormir, también nos sugirió sueros bebibles por la deshidrataron–

–Bien– miro el montón de bolsas

–algunas cosas son para ustedes– comento de pronto el rubio

–Gracias– lo miro con gesto serio –puesto que provocaste este incremento de cosas, lo conveniente es que tu lo guardes–

–¿eh? –

–los demás descansaran mientras subes todos eso, no podemos estar obstruyendo las escaleras–

–pero no todo es mío–

–bueno, la mayoría si, así que de favor sube todo y ponlo en el cuarto correspondiente–

–Gracias Kise-chan– también se sentó

–Takao ni te confíes, que tu y Midorima tienen que ayudarme a cocinar, se tardaron muchísimo–

–yo quería descansar– con fastidio

–vamos todos al comedor. Kise mejor apúrate–

–siii– desganado mientras tomaba las bolsas

–Aomine tengo que hablar contigo– escucho mientras subía, ya no tenía esperanza de que su novio le ayudara a subir las cosas.

Reunidos todos en el comedor, Akashi les explico lo que habían estado descifrando.

El moreno subió al segundo piso, aun pensativo con lo que había escuchado; él no creía en esas cosas, vaya, ni siquiera le interesaba los temas de muertos y esas cosas; pero saber que su rubio podría morir, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo.

-Hey…– iba a llamarlo, pero la imagen que se le presentaba era hermosa; Kise sentado en el marco de la ventana lateral, el cielo despejado dejando entrar la luz del sol que permitirá resplandecer el dorado cabello del chico, una mirada profunda dirigida al exterior mostrando el perfil perfecto.

Si, definitivamente por eso era modelo, combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente.

Tomo su celular y sin pensarlo le tomo una foto, el ruido llamo la atención del otro chico.

–Aominechi no me tomes fotos sin avisar– volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa –podría posar para ti–

–al natural es mejor– dijo en voz baja

–¿qué? – no lo escucho

–Nada– se puso a su lado, sacando medio torso por la ventana

–es un lugar muy hermoso–

–si, quien lo diría– pensando en lo que recién le contaron

–¿Mm?– recostó su cabeza en el costado del moreno, se sentía realmente a gusto así

Varios minutos después –bajemos, la comida ya esta lista–

–Ok, deja me lavo las mano–

Aun tenía el celular en la mano y vio la foto recién tomada, con temor vio que había algo ahí que no debía estar.

–Vamos Aominechi–

–si, vamos– aun con estupor

Cuando se sentaron a comer, el ojiazul aprovecho para mandar la foto a Akashi y a Kuroko, ambos mostraron el mismo rostro de terror al verla.

–por cierto Kise– ya se había compuesto el pelirrojo –como no estabas, te informo ahora–

–¿Qué pasa Akashichi? –

–se adelanto la mudanza, los camiones vendrán esta noche, probablemente hoy mismo tengamos que irnos–

–Qué pena– mirada triste –es un lugar hermoso, y nos hemos divertido, aunque tuvimos que trabajar–

–lo siento por eso–

–no te preocupe–

Todos quedaron callados sin saber que decir, pues Seijuro les había indicado que tenían hasta la noche para decidirlo.

Con discreción, Kuroko mando la foto a los demás; en ella el rubio sentado en la ventana, la luz llegaba directo, pero aun así había una sombra con forma humana que parecía estar abrazándolo; dónde irían los ojos, rojo.

En un momento, voltearon a ver al ojidorado, se comportaba como siempre.

Terminada la comida, Akashi hizo la llamada para que fueran a recogerlos.

Y fueron los ánimos inagotables del rubio que quito la preocupación de los demás y fueran a la playa a divertirse, y como no, si era estar afuera del hotel.

Casi al anochecer, nubes negras de tormenta se acercaban, los chico tuvieron que regresar, ahora estaba en el salón principal contando anécdotas, todas las ventanas cerradas pues el viento comenzaba a azotarlas.

El sonido de un celular se escucho, el de rakuzan saco el aparato para contestar.

–bueno… ¡bueno!– repitió al no escuchar respuesta

–¿Quién es? – Furihata pregunto

–Son los de la mudanza– viendo el celular comprobando que la llamada aun no se cortaba

–¿bueno? – Llamada terminada, volvió a sonar –saldré a ver si tengo mejor señal– fue a la entrada con la intención de ir al pórtico, pero no pudo salir, la fuerte lluvia lo recibió en cuanto abrió la puerta –¿bueno? – insistía

Todos estaban al pendiente.

–la tormenta ha de estar interrumpiendo la señal, quizás debas subir– sugirió Midorima, pero después se arrepintió, no le gustaban las cercanías del mirador.

Una mirada pensativa –lo intentare– tomo rumbo a la escalera

–Te acompaño– no quería dejar solo a su novio

–Voy con Akashin– tampoco quería que ellos estuvieran solo

Mientras subían, el pelirrojo confirmo que la puerta del cuarto principal seguía sellada, la del ático también estaba cerrada. En cuanto llegaron al cuarto piso se impresionaron al ver la intensidad de la lluvia, no podía verse nada, el fuerte viento ocultaba cualquier otro ruido, el piso del mirador estaba inundado, lo único que impedía que entrara al agua era el alto escalón.

–Llamare desde aquí– dijo en voz alta para ser escuchado; aunque el lugar estaba techado, podían sentir que varias gotas llegaban hasta ellos –la llamada no entra–

Vio la luz de alerta de entrada de un mensaje.

Una silueta de un hombre los miraba desde el mirador, traslucido, su boca se abrió enormemente en un aullido; Atsushi miro hacia ese lugar, pero el clima no permitió distinguir su aparición.

–Bajemos– decidió una vez visto el mensaje, ya en el tercer piso y seguros de la lluvia –hubo deslaves en la carretera, no pueden pasar–

–¿nos quedaremos aquí esta noche?–

–¿Se-chan estará bien?–

–sí, supongo que sí–

Bajaron y les informaron a los demás.

–Hagamos una pijamada– agrego alegremente el rubio, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, mejor no separase.

Algunos subieron por las cobijas y las almohadas, y pronto todos estaban en círculo en el piso del salón.

–Contemos historia de terror– imito su voz como de espanto el rubio

–¡NO! – gritaron algunos

–Ok, no– se podría decir que asustado por la reacción obtenida

–Mejor cantemos o contemos cuentos de hadas– Takao con una sonrisa

–los cuentos de hadas tienen brujas, o monstruos, y algunos mueren– agrego Murasakibara

–cuentos de hadas descartados–

–Vayamos planeando a dónde iremos después de aquí– agrego Kuroko –quizás otro hotel en la playa, pero que este en servicio y no tenga fantasmas–

–Que no vamos a hablar de fantasmas– un enojado Kagami

–Lo siento–

–Hablemos del futuro– agrego serio Aomine mirando el techo

–no sabías que eras tan serio como para pensar en el futuro– burlón Taiga

–soy serio, y me imagino a mi ganando la NBA–

–eso no es pensar en el futuro, es soñar– rieron ante el comentario, todos se tranquilizaron

.

 **Día 4. Salón principal**

La luz del sol ya alumbraba el lugar, todos los chicos dormidos en el salón.

Himuro noto al despertar, que Akashi y Midorima se veían desconcertados, al incorporarse se dio cuenta del porque.

–Atsushi– lo sacudió –despierta–

–¿Qué pasa Muro-chin? – Tallándose los ojos

–vamos– vio que se sentaba –mira–

Poco a poco los demás despertaban.

El salón estaba decorado, las pinturas puestas en su lugar, los floreros colocados, las figuras adornando vitrinas y muebles, las fundas y cojines de los sillones puestos, los juegos de cortinas colocadas. Faltaba una pared con cuadro, pero Akashi recordó que esa se la había llevado el grupo de Sato.

–¿Quién puso de nuevo todas las cosas?– pregunto confundido Takao

–Recuerdo que mi padre dijo– el pelirrojo comenzó hablar –que el cuarto día Sato-san le marco diciéndole que tuvo un inconveniente, que quiso explicarle lo que paso, pero que dijo muchas cosa sin sentido, creyó que estaba borracho por eso me envió a vigilarlo–

–Kise no está– Aomine se levanto con rapidez –¡KISE!– grito esperando respuesta

–sepárense, vamos a buscarlo–

–Aomine-kun, vamos a tu cuarto, quizás subió a bañarse–

–Nosotros a la playa, si se sintió mejor, quizás fue a correr– agrego Midorima –no nos preocupemos sin saber antes–

–Atsushi y yo iremos al sótano–

–Nosotros al patio– el pelirrojo al castaño

Antes de que todos se alejaran, se escucho un tarareo, una voz masculina; Kuroko ya había escuchado la melodía, y se acerco a la ventana que daba al patio trasero, este estaba emparejado. Al abrirlo –¿Kise-kun?–

El moreno se hizo paso y se apresuro a acercarse, se detuvo de pronto, poco antes de llegar a su lado, algo no encajaba.

–Kise– estaba sentado de lado, una de sus piernas alzada, mirando el horizonte, cantaba una canción en un idioma que no conocía –¿Kise? –

–buenos días Enam– volteo a ver al moreno

–¿Cómo me llamaste? – por un momento vio como sus pupilas cambiaban, de esmeralda a oro.

–Aominechi, ¿Por qué? Siempre te he llamado así–

–ah sí, cierto, solo me confundí– se le acerco, y lo tomo de la mano –¿Por qué no mejor entramos? Hace frio– la blanca mano se sentía helada

–pero el clima es cálido–

–el viento esta frio, y tenias fiebre ¿te acuerdas? –

–ok, entremos–

–Buenos días chicos– todos lo miraban confundido, el aura del rubio siempre era alegre, dinámica; pero ahora se sentía relajada, acogedora.

–¿ya tomaste tu medicamento? – el peliverde, tras un extraño silencio

–no, deje la medicina arriba–

–Te acompaño– el peliazul aun no le soltaba la mano –también hay que cambiar la venda– ambos subieron

Silencio durante varios minutos, algo se les hacia extraño.

–Por un momento pensé que era otra persona– comento Himuro

–Había algo en el color de sus ojos– Furihata que estaba cerca noto algo que le hizo pensar.

–¿Cómo llamo a Aomine-kun?– Kuroko hacia memoria

–¿Nam?, ¿Enem?, ¿Eram?–

–Enam– agrego Akashi –ese nombre estaba escrito en un viejo programa de actividades, se encargaba de darle de comer a las gallinas– un gesto aun más serio –hijo de unos esclavos y tenía la misma edad que la hija del matrimonio–

–¿Entonces Se-chan ha sido poseído?– se escucho el miedo en su voz

–si es así, Kise-kun morirá, tenemos que hacer algo–

–Estoy de acuerdo con Kuroko-chan, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí– se oían angustiados

–llamare a los de la mudanza, por el momento cálmense, Kise aun está bien, y está tomando el medicamento– cuando termino de decir eso tomo su celular y se alejo para tener más privacidad

–¿la medicina sirve contra una maldición? – agrego confuso Kagami

El ojiverde suspiro –ya escucharon a Akashi, Kise está bien, si empezamos a alterarnos podríamos empeorar las cosas–

–más lento Kise– se escucho de la escaleras –si me caigo, me desquitare contigo–

–no seas aguafiestas– un golpe seco –solo estamos jugando– había empujado al moreno a la pared en el descanso de la escalera, y lo aprisionaba con su propio cuerpo.

–si sigues así no me voy a aguantar, anoche no lo hicimos y te tengo unas ganas– sus manos en los glúteos del contrario, mientras lo besaba

–yo también, y aun no lo hemos hecho en la playa–

–oh sí, hay que…–

–mhhm chicos– llamo el de lente, todos los veían desde abajo, se relajaron al verlos como siempre.

–ah… oh… Hola– bajo rápidamente los escalones faltantes, recuperándose de la sorpresa

–Que no corras en las escaleras–

–No seas amargado Aominechi– con su alegre rostro, todos notaron que tenia de nueva esa chispa – ¿a quién le toca la cocina? Tengo hambre–

–a Furihata-kun y a mi– contesto con su gesto estoico de siempre

–pero la otra vez te saltaste tu turno– Kagami con gesto enojado –como se que ya sabes cocinar, tomaras mi lugar–

–¿Qué? ¿yo? noooooo– gesto exagerado

–¿y si su comida nos mata? – un sonriente Daiki

–caerá sobre su conciencia, pero de todos modo supervisare–

–Bien, espero sobrevivir– Takao se unió a la broma

–¿Qué pasa aquí? – Seijuro regreso

–Kagami puso a Kise-san como responsable del desayuno–

–¿esa es buena idea? – con una sonrisa, había escuchado parte de la conversación

–¿también dudas de mis habilidades en la cocina?–

–solo quiero asegurarme–

–verán que quedara muy bien, vamos Kurokochi, Furihatachi–

–qué fácil es convérselo de hacer algo–

–¿Qué paso con la mudanza? – el peliverde se acerco

–la carretera aun está bloqueada, posiblemente lleguen en la noche– tras un asentamiento de cabeza, alcanzaron a los demás.

.

 **Comedor**

–¿y? ¿Qué tal quedo?–

–No está mal–

–aunque de hecho solo seguimos indicaciones– agrego Kuroko, todo estaban sentados en las mesas

–Mo, Kurokochi, así es como se empieza–

–Tiene buen sabor–

–verdad que si Aominechi–

–si– pero al ver al rubio que se tardaba en probar bocado –¿a ti no te gusto tu comida? –

–si me gusto, pero… no tengo hambre–

–Hey– llamo la atención, lo que provoco que el ojidorado volteara a verlo, giro que aprovecho para tomar el rostro del rubio entre sus manos –si me sales con que eres un jodido anoréxico todo por tu estúpido trabajo de modelo, a parte de la paliza que te daré, te hare tragar la comida-

–n~o s~oy ano~ore~xico– logro decir con la mejillas aplastadas –y mi trabajo no es estúpido– ya habían soltado su rostro –solo que siento malestar en mi estomago–

–es por la medicina, el Doctor ya lo había advertido– agrego Midorima

–¿ves? –

–Pero igual comete todo, eso también dijo el Doctor, que tenias que comer bien–

–sí, sí, ya pareces mamá–

–si fuera tu madre, ni me hubieras discutido–

–No– al recordar los temibles regaños de su progenitora –mi mamichi es… mi…–la actitud del rubio volvía cambiar –mi madre– pronuncio lentamente –ella… no… quería–

Las ventanas comenzaron a sacudirse, los cristales de los candelabros chocaban entre ellos, el ventanal abierto del solar se azotaba con fuerza, pareciera que en cualquier momento se rompería.

–esta temblando–

Frio, todo comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente, el vaho salía de sus agitado aliento.

Una figura alta apareció en el ventanal que había dejo de moverse repentinamente, aquella presencia estaba de pie mirando al frente, hacia la sala.

Kise con la cabeza gacha, sujetándosela con ambas manos.

Todos miraban a aquel ente, en un rápido movimiento cruzo el comedor, pasando entre Kuroko y Takao; estupefactos, solo escucharon como una puerta se cerraba con fuerza.

–¡Enam! – Llamo de repente el rubio –¡Enam! – se levanto de la silla y corrió hacia donde se había ido la sombra.

–Kise– Daiki reacciono rápido para alcanzarlo

–No– el rubio cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus brazos en su estomago –duele– termino devolviendo el estomago

El moreno se hinco a su lado, acariciando su espalda. Todos se levantaron por inercia, asustados por lo inexplicable que se volvió todo.

Pero había dos chicos permanecían en la mesa, con la mirada perdida.

–¿Kuroko? –

–¿Takao?–

Llamaron sus parejas al verlos con la mirada perdida.

–Tenemos que hacer algo– el peliceleste se levanto rápidamente, se le veía firme

–sí, hay que hacer algo– Takao lo imito, ambos voltearon a ver al rubio, y rápidamente se le acercaron

–Kise-chan tienes que salir de aquí– se coloco a un lado, ayudándolo a levantarse

–Vamos Kise-kun– quito al moreno, y también le dio apoyo al rubio para incorporarse, quien estaba demasiado mareado, notándose en su torpe andar

–Estoy bien chicos– decía mientras era jalado a la salida por el solar, demasiado cansado para detenerlos

Los demás tardaron en reaccionar, su actitud era confusa; Aomine fue el primero en salir detrás de ellos.

–chicos esperen, Kise está muy débil para caminar– estando cerca, el peliceleste se le puso enfrente –¿Tetsu? – confundido al ver la mirada del más bajo, se veía… apagada.

–no dejaremos que sigas corrompiéndolos– la voz sonaba en eco

–¿de qué hablas? – los demás miraban de cerca

–Esta vez, los protegeremos– se apresuro a alcanzar a Takao que ya casi llegaban a la entrada de la propiedad

–Su mirada– comento Aomine cuando Kagami se puso a su lado

Faltaba poco para cruzar el arco.

–Esperen chicos– Kise logro zafarse –estoy bien– quedando unos pasos atrás

–No, tienes que recibir atención– volvieron a sujetar sus brazos

En eso un fuerte crujido se escucho, uno de los árboles secos caía en dirección hacia ellos.

Kise reacciono rápido y empujo a ambos chicos.

El árbol se desplomó levantando algo de polvo provocándoles una ligera tos a los tres chicos que cayeron al piso.

–Kurokochi, Takaochi– ambos nombrados se miraban confundido; habían caído fuera de la propiedad –¿chicos?– el rubio que cayo dentro, se levanto rápidamente preocupado por sus amigos, cuando se disponía a brincar el tronco, su cuerpo fue envuelto con una escalofriante sombras que salía del centro del arco, y lo lanzo varios metros tirandolo pesadamente.

–¡KISE!– grito el moreno al verlo inmóvil –Kise– llamo de nuevo al ver que éste intentaba levantarse, corrió hacia su lado.

Mientras Kagami y Midorima se apresuraron a ayudar a sus parejas.

–¿Qué paso? – pregunto confundido el pelinegro

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? – los dos ases se miraron confundidos ante las preguntas de sus parejas

–Tómalo con calma– le decía Daiki al rubio –¿Qué pasa? – de pronto fue abrazado, sintió el cuerpo del mas bajo temblar –¿te duele algo? ¿Qué tienes? – Sentía como apretaba el abrazo al igual que los temblores incrementaban –Kise ¿Qué tienes? – decía desesperado, estrechaba mas el cuerpo, sin sabe que hacer –por favor– abatido.

Repentinamente el rubio se alejo colocando ambas manos en los hombros del moreno, aun lo tenía abrazado –no dejare que intervengan– sus dorados ojos se veían ahora verdes –no permitas que todo se acabe otra vez– sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados, y cayo inconsciente en los brazos del moreno.

.

 **Salón**

Kise estaba dormido en el amplio sofá, lugar donde los demás chicos estaban sentados cerca intentando entender que había pasado.

Kuroko y Takao aun seguían confundidos, no recordaban haber hecho lo que decían los demás.

–Solo recuerdo la sombra– hacia memoria el ojiceleste –que estaba parada en la entrada– estiro su brazo para tocarse el hombro derecho –al mismo tiempo sentí un… ¿dolor helado?– se pregunto a sí mismo –como si alguien me sujetara el hombro con mucha fuerza, y quisiera aplastarme– sacudió sus hombros recordando la sensación.

–Sentí algo parecido– agrego Kazunari –y cuando esa sombra paso entre nosotros, sentí un jalón, más bien como…– volteo a ver a Kuroko –se sujetara de nosotros para no ser jalado, después de eso… nada, no recuerdo nada–

–yo tampoco–

–si esa cosa, sea lo que sea, puede poseer a cualquiera, todos somos potencialmente candidatos para ser el homicida, el asesinado y el suicida– agrego Midorima con sospecha –y no permitirá que Kise salga–

Un movimiento en el sofá –¿Qué…?– el rubio intento levantarse –auch– el cuerpo le dolía

–no te levantes– el moreno que estaba sentado acerca –fue una fuerte caída–

–es cierto– dijo preocupado –¿Kurokochi y Takaochi?– los busco con la mirada –¿están bien?–

–¡Maldición Kise-kun!– Exclamo mientras se ponía de pie –podrías dejar de preocuparte por otros, y empezar a preocuparte por ti mismo– todos quedaron callados ante la repentina explosión –yo…-– al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, salió del salón hasta la entrada del comedor

–¿Kuroko estas bien? – el as de seirin lo siguió –¿Qué fue eso? –

–No lo sé– lo miro con confusión –realmente no lo sé, si estoy preocupado por Kise-kun pero, yo no soy así–

–quizás… no se… aun tengas residuo de la posesión, hace rato los dos parecían desesperados por sacar a Kise de aquí

–De hecho Kagami-kun– hizo memoria –ahora mismo sentí, no, más bien escuche a alguien en mi cabeza diciéndome que debía rescatarla, a ella–

–¿Te refieres a la hija de los dueños?–

–si ella–

–Ilena– una voz los hizo girar –Ilena Saravia– Kise estaba parado a unos pasos

–¿Kise-kun qué haces aquí? – pregunto mas por la sorpresa

–Quería saber si estabas bien– lo miraba preocupado

–es solo que me siento estresado, perdóname–

–¿Cómo sabes de ella?– Akashi con los demás se habían acercado

–Bueno…– se veía nervioso –la he visto varias veces–

–¿y desde cuando no te espantan los fantasmas?–

–Bueno Aominechi, tampoco me la pasó viendo fantasmas– dijo con una sonrisa –y desde que la vi sentí, lo que sentí fue tristeza–

–¿te conto lo que le paso? ¿Cómo murió?– curioso Furihata

–No– una amplia sonrisa –solo me contaba los momentos felices de cuando estaba viva– mirando al ojiazul –de lo enamorada que estaba– lo abrazo –de que era correspondida–

–ah cierto– correspondió el abrazo –eres un cursi romántico–

–¿Por qué no nos contaste antes? –

–bueno– un suspiro –se cuando hay cosas que realmente no les interesa escuchar de mi– su mirada triste –y sobre todo ahora, que evitaban hablar de fantasmas, así que no encontré oportunidad para hacerlo–

–Espera– agrego rompiendo el abrazo –he estado contigo todo momento–

–No del todo–

–ahora seria buen momento para contarlo– agrego Himuro, quería conocer la historia

–¿Recuerdas el segundo día, cuando subí a bañarme?– viendo a su novio

–Si–

–ahí la vi la primera vez, al principio me espante, pero la escuche llorar, y me quede ahí parado sin sabe que hacer–

.

 _Flash back_

Se miraba una vez más en el espejo para ver si su cabello estaba bien arreglado, cuando salió del baño vio una silueta blanca en el balcón, al principio no le dio importancia, pero en un segundo vistazo, la distinguió.

Iba salir corriendo cuando escucho un llanto, la silueta de la chica, de rasgos finos, tez blanca, cabello ondulado rubio claro; aunque no podía ver su cara completa podría percibir la tristeza en ella.

–No deberías estar aquí– escucho decir con una dulce voz –te lastimara–

Esas palabras le llenaron de miedo, y cuando se disponía a correr escucho que de nuevo lloraba –¿Por qué lloras? – no estaba muy seguro del porque le pregunto

Ella volteo a verlo –tu novio, es distinto a ti–

–¿distinto? – Pregunto confundido –todos dicen que tenemos distintas personalidades, sobre todo estos últimos años, pero de hecho, me encanta su actitud altanera–

Ella sonrió, continuaba en el balcón –lloro por el hombre que amo– sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de la emoción.

–¿qué paso? –

–Lo perdí– le pareció ver una lagrima recorrer su mejilla –nosotros éramos distintos, nuestros padres jamás lo aceptarían, sobre todo mi madre que hace mucho que dejo de sonreír–

–Es difícil– quería decir algo mas, pero aun estaba nervioso

–No dejes que te lo quiten– tras esas palabras ella desapareció

 _Fin flash back_

 _._

–Dijo lo último con tanta tristeza que me conmoví de ella–

–lo que dijo sobre sus padres, suponiendo que el novio era Enam, y considerando la época, era fácil saber el porqué no los aceptaban–

–Akashichi, Enam si es el novio– en ese momento coloco ambos brazos en su estomago, junto con un quejido de dolor

–Kise– Aomine lo sujeto con rapidez

–estoy bien, solo sentí un poco de dolor–

–tu fiebre también regreso, vamos a sentarnos–

–Vamos al comedor, tampoco has comido– agrego Shintaro –falta poco para la hora de la comida–

–está bien–

Todos entraron al comedor; Kagami, Akashi y Himuro fueron a la cocina.

–¿Cuándo la viste por segunda vez? – continuo Kuroko

–ayer cuando Akashichi me mando a subir las cosas–

.

 _Flash back_

El rubio salía del cuarto de Kuroko y Kagami, les había comprado varios regalos y no había tenido oportunidad de decirles así que esperaba que fuera una gran sorpresa cuando los vieran en su cama.

Se escucharon varios murmullos en la sala de al lado, apenas se oían, se acerco para poder escuchar mejor, se asomo, podría ver completamente la sala, los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos.

Se oculto con temor, dos personas se gritaban, no parecían japoneses; veía todo detrás del arco y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la chica, lloraba en uno de los sillones.

–¿Cómo puedes permitir esta… infamia? – la señora de cabellera rubia, corta, ojos azul turquesa gritaba furiosa, movía los brazos como si quisiera golpear a alguien.

–Cálmate mujer– no parecía que le quedara mucha paciencia al señor –aun podemos arreglarlo– el hombre de castaño cabello y ojos verdes, ambos de tez muy blanca.

–La vergüenza ¿Cómo vamos a superar esta vergüenza?– mirando hacia la chica –¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Dónde quedo la decencia? –

–lo siento– decía Ilena entre gemidos –lo siento–

–Se tiene que ir, rayos, tiene que irse– repetía tallándose las manos con desesperación

–claro que se irá– dijo el hombre –pero tenemos que ser discretos–

–no papá yo lo amo– la joven se levanto

–Como te atreves– la mujer le dio una cachetada que le hizo girar el rostro –tú no tienes ya derecho de opinar–

La joven la miro con furia, y salió corriendo de ahí, Kise la siguió hasta su habitación. La vio arrodillase frente a la ventana lateral, lloraba desconsoladamente.

El rubio se quedo a mitad del cuarto, sin saber que decir o hacer, el llanto de repente ceso.

–mi madre nunca me ha apoyado– dijo de pronto levantándose y recargándose en el marco de la ventana –y mi padre siempre hace lo que mi madre dice–

–¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

–se enteraron que amo a Enam–

–¿Qué tiene de malo? –

Ella volteo a verlo, y después giro su rostro hacia el paisaje –Enam y yo somos amigos desde niños, siempre fue mi apoyo y confidente, la persona que mejor me entendía; y por eso– volvió a mirar a Kise –me enamore de él–

–eso es genial–

–Pero mis padres solos ven en él, el esclavo–

–Oh vaya– recordaba bien las historias de cómo trataban a la gente que llamaban esclavos –por eso decías que son distintos–

–Él me ama– dijo de pronto con convicción –escaparemos de aquí y seremos felices– pudo ver de nuevo la tristeza en su rostro –pero no pudimos hacerlo–

De forma inconsciente, Ryouta se acerco, sentándose a lado de ella en la ventana.

–lo perdiste– recordando lo que le dijera anteriormente

–Mi madre jamás permitiría que me fuera, no sería aceptado por la sociedad– su gesto cambio a uno alegre –pero sabes– Kise puso toda su atención –antes de que mi madre descubriera nuestra relación, Enam y yo solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, nadie sospechaba pues sabían que éramos amigos, pero de juego en juego, nuestra relación avanzo–

–el amor es un sentimiento hermoso–

–es verdad– le dedico una sonrisa, lo que termino de relajarlo –solíamos escondernos en la playa, o en las cabañas cuando todos estaban trabajando–

–¿cabañas? – no había visto ninguna

–si– giro y viendo al exterior –ahí estaban– señalo la glorieta –cuando todos trabajaban en los gallineros el lugar estaba vacío, como a mis padres no les importaba saber donde estaba, nos era fácil encontrar momentos para estar juntos, aunque– nuevamente ese gesto de tristeza – también ese fue el problema, nos confiamos y terminaron descubriéndonos–

Un frio aire entro a la habitación.

–primero fueron sus padres, lo azotaron varias veces, sabían que si lo descubrían le iría aun peor, y me suplicaron que lo dejara– unas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla –pero ya no podía vivir sin él–

–¿Cómo se enteraron tus padres? –

Volteo a mirarlo –nos encontraron juntos un día– se veía asustada –fue mi madre, ella le dijo a mi padre, mi madre lo culpo de todo, vivía llena de rencor–

Se levanto de la ventana, su gesto cambio de pronto –mi nombre es Ilena– el drástico cambio de tema le confundió – Ilena Saravia, me dijeron que siempre debía portar mi nombre con orgullo, pero no lo estoy, de lo que estoy orgullosa es de haber amado sinceramente, pero si me arrepiento de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante– de nuevo esa mirada triste –me arrepiento de no haberlos protegido– su manos en su vientre –¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

–Ryouta Kise–

–Ryouta lucha por lo que quieres– y volvió a desaparecer.

 _Fin flash back_

 _._

–En ese momento entraste tu Aominechi– volteo a verlo; la comida ya estaba servida –creo que sintió que llegabas, por eso el cambio de tema–

–quizás–

–hay algo en lo que nos contaste Kise-kun–

–también lo notaste– Akashi opino

–Así es– viendo al rubio –ella dijo "no haberlos protegido" en plural–

–sí, así es–

–¿a quienes se refería?–

–a su bebe– el tono triste los conmovió –Ilena estaba embarazada, me lo acaba de decir–

–¿acaba de decir? –

–si mientras dormía–

.

 _Flash back_

Era un extraño sueño, se veía a sí mismo pero se sentía diferente, como si realmente no estuviera allí. La casa se veía muy animada, el fuego de los faros de la calle se sacudían con el viento que entraba de entre los cristales que los protegían.

–Guárdenlos allí– escucho la voz de un hombre con acento, varios hombres cargaban las jaulas llenas de gallinas y las llevaban al gallinero, donde ahora era parte del estacionamiento, una vieja carroza se acercaba –bienvenidas– de ahí salió una mujer –¿Cómo les fue en el viaje Helder? – tras la mujer, una niña.

–Horrible– su rostro enojado –lleno de polvo, agitado y caluroso, ¿es que este país es tan caliente?

–lo siento mi amor, pero aquí se me presento esta oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla–

–Solos son gallinas– la chica veía curiosa, mientras varios mozos bajaban las maletas

– Además lo abolicionistas se había vuelto un problema y aquí se presento la oportunidad de ganar mucho dinero–

–mira, mira– grito la chica –vivimos cerca del mar–

–¿Verdad que es hermoso?– camino hasta la barandilla de la escalera –la playa es muy blanca, después iremos a nadar ¿te parece? –

–si–

–¿tu también Helder? –

–tengo cosas que hacer en la casa– creció en una gran ciudad, y estaba acostumbrada a los lugares con multitudes, al glamur de la sociedad; así que ir a vivir en medio de la nada a un país que consideraba primitivo y cuyo idioma no conocía, no era algo que quisiera; pero como buena esposa tenía que ir con su marido.

–¿quieres que ayude en algo padre? –

–no hija, mejor ve a ayudar a tu madre, los esclavos no tardan en llegar, y hay que construir sus cabañas–

–está bien padre– la chica corrió al pórtico, con fuerza logro abrir el pesado portón; y dejo que el asombro la invadiera cuando vio el interior, algunas velas encendidas le permitían ver lo enorme que era.

Al buscar a su madre vio que seguía con gesto enfadado.

–Ilena, sube y escoge una habitación–

–si madre– cuando subió la escaleras se recargo en el barandal que permitía ver la entrada, después giro y abrió una de las puertas, no había muebles, fue a otro y también estaba vacío, llego así hasta la de la esquina, estaba muy iluminada, corrió al balcón y la abrió rápidamente, podía ver el mar; abrió la otra ventana, el suave viento sacudía los arboles; vio como varios hombre descaraban madera y otras cosas de ese lado. Le encanto el cuarto, ese sería el suyo.

Corrió de nuevo bajando las escaleras.

–Madre ya escogí cuarto, pero no tiene muebles–

–Llegaran después, mientras ayúdame a subir estas maletas al tercer piso–

–si madre–

–ese será el cuarto de tu padre y el mío, no queremos que nos estés molestando, por eso esta aparte–

–si madre– las ultimas palabas la pusieron triste, amaba a sus padres, pero siempre deseo que su madre fuera tan cariñosa como las otras mamás.

Kise estaba en medio de la sala del segundo piso, cuando una sensación le hizo girar –viví aquí tres años, al cumplir los 15 descubrí lo que sentí por Enam– una Ilena mas grande apareció a su lado –y 16 cuando todo empezó–

Una alta construcción de madera en forma de domo estaba de pronto frente a él.

–por aquí Enam– la rubia apareció en una de las esquinas con el chico de tez oscura de la mano –aquí nadie nos vera–

–Deberíamos ser más cuidadosos señorita–

–te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre–

–¿pero si nos descubren?–

–nunca lo harán, sabes que mis padres viven ocupados, y ocupando a todos a su lado–

–¿y su tutora? –

–se la pasa coqueteando al asistente de mi padre, si no llego ella será más feliz– puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico –y yo soy más feliz contigo–

–yo también– tomo la estrecha cintura con sus brazos –Ilena– unieron sus labios en dulces besos

–Recuerdas cuando te dije que sus padres nos encontraron– la Ilena mas pálida apareció de nuevo a su lado

–Si–

–Yo empecé a sentirme mal– se vio a si misma saliendo de la casa –Tiaret, su madre era curandera antes de ser esclavizada, así que use eso como pretexto para verlo, aun no sanaba de sus heridas de cuando fue castigado y quería saber cómo estaba– la otra Ilena entro a la cabañas, adentro estaba la alta mujer de piel oscura pero más clara que la de su hijo, curando las heridas del joven.

–¿Qué hace aquí señorita? – volteo a verla

–¿Cómo está Enam? –

–Está bien– mirándola de frente –por favor señorita, aléjese de él, no quiero que me quiten a mi hijo–

Cerca de la cabecera de la cama donde estaban, vio unas hierbas quemándose –pero yo amo a Enam y…– no terminó de hablar pues fuertes nauseas la invadieron

–señorita ¿Qué tiene? – la chica se doblo del asco

–Ilena– el joven se incorporo rápidamente –¿Qué tienes? –

–me he sentido rara desde hace días–

–¿Qué otra cosa ha sentido? – pregunto la mujer acercándosele

–yo pues…– se sintió nerviosa, no era algo que quisiera compartir, aun menos con Enam ahí –todo me da asco, me siento cansada– la mujer puso su mano en el vientre de la joven.

–no puede ser– se levanto asustada –lleva un bebe dentro–

–¿Qué? No, no puede ser– en ese momento se dio cuenta de los problemas que vendrían, de lo maravilloso y terrible que sería todo a partir de ahora.

–Tiaret intento que abortara– la fantasma de Ilena comenzó a hablar –pero yo tenía mucho miedo, y tarde mucho en decidirlo, tanto que incluso podía escuchar el latido del corazón de mi bebe en mis sueños–

Kise la escuchaba con atención, el mundo onírico donde se encontraba comenzó a mostrar escena de los enamorados en sus momentos felices.

–y aunque tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar, también estaba feliz de tener un bebe de la persona que amaba, tener a mi bebe y amarlo de la forma en que mi madre nunca lo hizo, mi mayor sueño se convirtió en ser la mejor madre y esposa para Enam, pero ya sabía que ese sueño jamás sucedería, pero no por eso deje de desearlo–

Su mirada se lleno de tristeza, y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos esmeraldas.

–así que cuando me arrebataron a Enam y a mi bebe; solo desee soñar y no volver a despertar; vivir en mi sueño eternamente–

–Quisiera poder ayudarte– giro para ver como ella miraba hacia el horizonte con las manos en su vientre

–¿sabes? Mi padre y mi madre aun siguen aquí– mirando al rubio –padre intento que tus amigos te sacaran de aquí, él vio lo que tú hiciste por ellos, sabía que ellos deseaban ayudarte–

–¿el fue? – confundido

–no quiere que te pase lo que a mí– su mirada nuevamente en el horizonte –hubo un tiempo en que ellos me querían, como tus amigos te quieren a ti–

Todas as manhãs meu motor você acende ,

Mil relógios não marcam as horas como você, oh!

Deve ser que me pediu um dia uma canção,

Que fora do coração, ai vai,

Vamos correr um pouco que tem tempo apenas,

Tem tempo apenas, todo o tempo.

La canción lo conmovió, aunque desconocía el significado.

–mi madre solía cantármelo–

Todas as manhãs meu motor você acende ,

Mil relógios não marcam as horas como você, oh!

Deve ser que me pediu um dia uma canção,

Que fora do coração, ai vai,

Vamos correr um pouco que tem tempo apenas,

Tem tempo apenas, todo o tempo.

–si tan solo– dijo Ilena –ellos estuvieran conmigo–

Vamos beijar a neve e vamos voar,

Vamos beijar, este céu,

Nada, nada, nunca nada vai nos separar,

Somos uma chama no inverno.

Pedi ao senhor

Que me desse um amor

Nunca pensei que seria tão profundo.

–¿Por qué no pueden estar aquí conmigo?–

 _Fin flash back_

 _._

–Ahí fue donde desperté– picoteaba la comida, apenas había probado alimento

Un fuerte suspiro –parece que las cosas no son como parece– Takao se balanceo en su silla

–Así que para desaparecer la maldición debemos conocer la verdadera historia– agrego Akashi pensativo

–y la ubicación de Enam– agrego el peliceleste ya con una teoría –y sospecho que es el homicidio que inicia la secuencia–

–¿Por qué lo piensas así? – cuestiono Kagami

–si él hubiera escapado, la fantasma diría que él se fue, no que se lo quitaron–

–ella a de haber visto lo que paso– dirigiéndose a Kise –si la vuelves a ver tienes que preguntarle que le paso a Enam y que hicieron con el bebe– un emocionado Takao –y reunirlos ¿Cómo se hará eso? –

–Ni idea–

Un trueno sonó desde el exterior, la tarde comenzaba a oscurecerse, la lluvia ya empapaba la tierra.

–Tienes que comer– regañaba el peliazul

–Me duele la cabeza– la mirada del rubio se veía cansada –y siento molestias en el estomago– se recargo en el hombro de Daiki

–Quizás ya debas tomar los analgésico– mirando a los demás –no los había necesitado–

–bien ¿donde están? –

–En nuestro cuarto– se levanto –vamos Kise– un asentamiento de cabeza

Todos notaron como el rubio le costó levantarse, y sus pasos se veían titubeantes, los siguieron para pasarse al salón, así que los vieron llegar a las escaleras.

De pronto, las luces de todas las lámparas se encendieron, tintineaban, todos miraban expectantes.

–¡no subas! – gritaron dos personas en el momento en que el rubio colocaba una de sus manos en el barandal

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de pronto con fuerza, azotándose, una figura masculina entro, la puerta se cerró tras de él de su boca emitió un gemido de horror.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios


	4. Capitulo 4

**La maldición de un sueño**

* * *

Disclaimer: Este fic usa los personajes del mundo creado por Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Parejas: Aomine X Kise, Kagami X Kuroko, Akashi X Furihata, Midorima X Takao, Murasakibara X Himuro

Gracias **Mariapaula** y **NeKoT** por leer y sobre todos por dejar sus comentarios :)

* * *

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de pronto con fuerza, azotándose, una figura masculina entro, la puerta se cerró tras de él con la misma fuerza, de su boca broto un gemido de espanto.

Aomine había jalado al rubio lejos de las escaleras.

Takao se abrazo al peliverde, desde el primer golpe, escondiendo su rostro por el miedo que lo invadio –¿Qué?– expreso el de lentes ante el repentino abrazo

Kuroko tomo la mano de Taiga, se acerco a él y cerró los ojos, deseando no ver lo que se le mostraba.

–¿Kuroko?– el pelirrojo coloco la mano en la cabeza del más bajo, intentando calmarlo –¿Qué pasa?– solo habían escuchado un abrir y cerrar de puerta.

–¿lo ven?– el base de Shutoku apenas alejo el rostro del pecho del ojiverde lo suficiente para preguntar

–¿Qué? – alguien pregunto, la tenue luz de las lámparas no permitían ver bien.

El peliceleste aterrado –¿no los ven? –

Para dos pares de ojos, ese lugar estaba manchado de sangre.

–los cuerpos– Kuroko explico –esas personas muertas–

–Nosotros no…– intento decir Tatsuya, pero una sensación de desasosiego invadió el lugar

–¿Kise-chan tu los ves?– El recién nombrado negó con la cabeza, se sujetaba de Aomine, quien lo tenía tomado de la cintura –¿Por qué solo nosotros lo vimos? –

–Danilo está ahí enfrente– Takao en casi un grito –también ve los cuerpos, parece asustado–

–Están viendo un recuerdo de su papá– dijo Kise con voz baja –no es real, o no lo es ahora–

–esta viéndonos– agrego Kazunari separándose ligeramente del peliverde –está en las escaleras, creo que está esperando algo–

–quiere que lo sigamos– explico Tetsuya

Se miraron un momento, dudaron si realmente eso era lo que quería, y sobre todo ¿qué les esperaba arriba?

–Si lo siguen quizás les muestren que fue lo que paso– Murasakibara que se acerco a Himuro asustado, no veía nada, pero le bastaba con lo que dijeron sus amigos.

–eso no lo sabemos– agrego Furihata preocupado por sus amigos

–si solo es un recuerdo, no pasara nada– Kuroko ya caminaba hacia el fantasma

–Espera, voy contigo– Takao se acerco, y lo sujeto del brazo –vamos–

–Voy con ustedes– ya subían las escaleras cuando Kagami los alcanzarlos, Midorima tras de él

Al subir, podían ver manchas de sangre en la pared, voltearon rumbo a la sala, bajo del arco, otro cadáver; Takao y Kuroko lo esquivaron para continuar siguiendo al fantasma. Los dos más alto imitaron el movimiento sin estar seguros de porque.

Subieron al tercer piso, una amplia mancha de sangre podía verse marcando un camino de las escaleras al ático.

Danilo estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación, volteo a verlos y después entro.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso Helder?– lo escucharon preguntar asustado –contéstame– al asomarse vieron como la mujer tenía el rifle en las manos, cubierta de sangre, manchando su ostentoso vestido, lloraba desconsoladamente.

Él se acerco e intento sujetarla, pero su esposa lo retiro

–ella, mi amada hija– entre llantos –fui una mala madre–

–no lo eres, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer–

–me odia, me odia– su manos en la cara –no pude ayudarla, se lleno de pena y dolor–

–Helder, reacciona, nuestra hija se ha ido–

Tras decir eso ella se levanto –no se ha ido, cumpliré su último deseo–

–¿último deseo? ¿A qué te refieres? –

–Ella quiere regresar, intentarlo de nuevo–

–no... ¿Qué…? No es posible– vio como ella le apuntaba –Helder ¿Qué haces? –

–que todo regrese– el hombre intento quitarle el arma, pero durante la disputa el arma se disparo

–no, ¡NO! – Sujeto el cuerpo ensangrentado de su esposa –no te mueras–

–…– ella pronuncio unas palabras que no se escucharon

–¿Qué hice? – Miro sus manos ensangrentadas, y pronto se lleno de seguridad –Es mi culpa– tomo el rifle –perdónenme– y se disparo a la cabeza

Kuroko y Takao retrocedieron conmocionados, escuchando como caía pesadamente el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Todo repentinamente se puso oscuro. El cuarto había sido iluminado por el recuerdo que desaparecía.

Una nueva luz les llamo la atención, giraron hacia la puerta.

–No pude proteger a mi familia– les dijo aquel sujeto –ese día me fui temprano con dos de mis hombres, desde la muerte de mi hija, me desligue de mi esposa, y me obligue a mi mismo a pensar que todo estaría bien–

Takao se acerco al peliceleste, temeroso.

–Mi hija murió tres días antes en medio del dolor por las heridas del aborto, teníamos miedo de que nos juzgaran si la llevábamos con el médico y este se enterara de lo que paso; y después perdí a mi esposa en un ataque de demencia; por vivir demasiado asustados de todo, no note como le había afectado todo; y termino asesinando a todos–

Lo vieron voltear hacia la puerta de la habitación

–los hizo reunirse a todos en el ático, obligo a los sirvientes encerrar a los esclavos en las jaulas que ellos mismos subieron. Algunos intentaron escapar pero Ilena los detuvo– exclamo lo ultimo con suma tristeza –pero fueron sus últimas palabras lo que me llevo a decidirme–

El hombre empezaba a desvanecerse

–La única forma de salvar a mi familia es que ella encuentre el perdón– ya no era percibidle –hare lo que sea para salvarlas– desapareció.

Tras varios segundos de silencio –Kuroko-chan ¿escuchaste lo último que dijo ella?– pregunto curioso

–no– intentaba relajarse –bajemos, digámosle a los demás–

–¿ustedes están bien? – Kagami se le acerco

–si, como dijo Kise-kun, solo era un recuerdo– bajaron las escaleras, pero había algo en el recuerdo que el padre había dicho "Ilena los detuvo".

.

 **Salón principal**

–Según la noticia del periódico el asesino era el padre– dudoso Akashi al escuchar lo que acaba de suceder –pero hay que notar algo aquí– mirando a Kuroko y después a Takao –ustedes han sido poseídos por el padre–

–Maldición– exclamo de pronto Kagami preocupado –si Kise esta poseído por la chica, y terminara mu…– se tuvo al ver la imagen en su mente –y está enfermo por eso– corrigió –entonces Kuroko y Takao que están poseídos por el padre, terminaran ellos… ellos serán–

–no termines esa frase– un enojado Midorima –no sabemos nada, así que no sugieras cosas– la idea de que al final se rindieran y se suicidaran igual que aquel sujeto le asustaba.

–Dejemos de suponer– tenía cara de fastidio Akashi, esto estaba fuera de su alcance, ¿alguien alguna vez hubiera pensado en prepararlo para este tipo de situaciones? Haría lo que mejor sabia hacer, mantener la compostura y pensar con la mente clara –tenemos que buscar más pistas, el baúl…– ahí se detuvo, la llave del cofre venia con otras –el cuarto vacio del sótano, algo debe haber–

–¿Por qué lo dices? – curioso el pelimorado

–Nos dieron ambas llaves por algo, una del baúl que nos dio toda la información que pudiera guardarse en papel, pero también estaba la de la bodega–

–y la cual está vacía– Kagami realmente no quería volver ahí

–auch– el quejido de dolor les llamo atención, el moreno se estaba acomodando en su asiento y el movimiento llevo a que tomara la mano herida de Kise –duele– era muy evidente el temblor en su mano

–Déjame ver eso– el peliverde se acerco

–auch– apenas lo toco y el rubio retiro la mano en cuanto lo sintió

–eso no es bueno, ¿verdad? – el castaño preocupado

–no– con cuidado quito la venda, y alarmado notaron que se veía supuraciones blancas en la herida, además de que las venas alrededor resaltaban tomando un color negro

–esta pudriéndose–

–Deberíamos llamar a un doctor– sugirió Takao

–¿crees que un doctor pueda hacer algo? –

–no podemos dejarlo así– el pelinegro saco su celular y lo vio un momento, tenía razón, que se suponía tenía que hacer, esos espíritus no dejaban a Kise salir, y la lluvia continuaba, así que tampoco ellos podían salir.

–Además no hay señal– agrego Akashi

–¿Qué? –

–hace rato quise comunicarme con los de la mudanza y este lugar no cuenta con internet ¿se habrán dado cuenta?–

–Desde que llegamos–

Tras un suspiro –así que solo queda eso, averiguar cómo detenerlo, romper la maldición y evitar que esto se convierta en una tragedia–

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

–Kise-kun aun tiene que tomarse su medicina– vieron como éste se recargaba en el pecho del moreno, sus ojos se veían apagados y la piel alrededor ensombrecida dándole un aspecto mortecino –iré por ella–

–Voy contigo– Kazunari subió con él, se sentía seguro junto al peliceleste, no sabía si por la conexión por la posesión, o porque se mostraba calmado.

.

 **Sótano**

En cuanto los dos chicos subieron, otro grupo guiados por Akashi bajaron.

–este lugar aun no me gusta– el pelirrojo más alto se ofreció a acompañar, algo le pasaba a Kuroko y no permitirá que terminara enfermo como Kise, o muerto –¿Qué deberíamos buscar? –

–quizás debamos ir por algunas palas, es extraño que no tenga piso, han de haber dejado la tierra con algún propósito– dijo el ojiverde con el mismo pensamiento por su novio.

–Esa es una buena sugerencia–

–Subiré yo– agrego el castaño –pero ¿tenemos palas? – antes de salir de ese cuarto

Todo había sido llevado, y cuando limpiaron no vieron herramientas de ese tipo –creo que no– un suspiro de resignación –solo revisemos la pared, y ventanas, también las de la bodega–

–No soy un experto– agrego Kagami –pero creo que esto fue causado por una bala– tallaba un hueco redondo en la pared

Un rayo, y las ventanas vibraron –¿Por qué habrán tapado las ventanas de este lugar? –

Un gruñido, el castañeo de unos dientes –¿Qué es… qué es eso? – las lámparas apuntaron al mismo lugar.

La figura de un hombre, los ojos rojos, los afilados dientes asomándose en una risa macabra, la boca abriéndose en un gruñido.

–Vámonos– los cuatro abandonaron el lugar, en cuanto lo hicieron cerraron la puerta, sintieron como eso empujaba queriendo abrir –empujen– todos obedecieron, intentando cerrar, el castaño tomo la llave y logro asegurarla

–¿Qué era esa cosa? –

–no lo sé, pero esa es la explicación de la puerta cerrada y las ventanas bloqueadas–

Sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron cuando la puerta dejo de azotarse –subamos– el miedo sentido aun persistía –buscaremos más información en los documentos–

.

 **Salón principal**

Revisaron los paparles varias veces, examinaron las fotos aun mas, en varias de ellas habían encontrado extrañas sombras, las mismas que envolvían a Kise en aquella foto, incluso en varias selfies que se había tomado el rubio con su celular el cual había sido inspeccionado por Takao cuando este dormía nuevamente en el sillón.

–¿y si les tomamos unas fotos a ustedes dos? – Intrigado Aomine viendo a Takao y a Kuroko

–no quiero, ni lo intentes– un asustado pelinegro

–yo tampoco quiero Aomine-kun, sugiere otras cosa en que entretenerte–

–Calma, solo decía– acariciando las hebras doradas de Kise, quien usaba una de sus piernas como almohada

–también podríamos buscar fuera de aquí, como en la playa donde encontraron las llaves– con la mirada en el techo decía Furihata, que estaba sentado muy junto a Akashi, aun sentía miedo por lo que acababan de ver

–Sigue lloviendo– el pelirrojo también noto que el cielo se volvía más oscuro como el tiempo iba pasando, la noche no tardaría en llegar

–y si la lluvia termina mostrando algo que no vimos antes– Midorima tenía la misma sospecha de cuando encontró el joyero

–Kise– llamo el peliazul al ver que éste se sacudía

El rubio se levanto rápidamente, su respiración agitada, su boca abierta como si quisiera gritar, sus ojos mostraban miedo.

–Kise estas…–

Levanto sus manos intentando detener el vomito sanguinolento que brotaba de su boca; su respiración aun agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso

–Oh Kise– Daiki se levanto y lo envolvió con su cuerpo

–l~o si~ient~o– su voz era lenta y cansada –ensu~cie tod~o– se veía las manos llenas de sangre, junto con sus ropas, cobija y el sillón.

–maldición, deja de pensar en eso– lo regaño el peliazul –aunque así tendrás que bañarte– una ligera sonrisa como respuesta.

–iré por toallas y bolsas– agrego Himuro dirigiéndose a la cocina

–ya se… como murió… Enam– dijo sin verlos, se sentía avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar

–esta bien Kise-kun– en tono preocupado el peliceleste –nos lo dirás después–

–La habitación del tercer piso tiene tina– agrego Akashi –cuando estés listo Kise, nos cuentas–

–si–

.

 **Habitación principal**

Furihata, Takao y Kuroko habían entro a la habitación, queriendo saber cómo estaban los chicos.

–Deja de estar agitando el agua Aominechi–

–no seas quejoso, solo es espuma–

–es demasiada, detente, mira ya me la estoy comiendo–

–¿y para que te la quieres comer? –

Escucharon la conversación de la pareja, el castaño se sentó en la silla frente al tocador, su espejo seguía roto aunque toda la habitación tenía de nuevo su decoración como había sucedido con la planta baja. Takao y Kuroko se sentaron en una de las ventanas, esperando a que sus amigos terminaran.

El azote de una puerta se escucho de pronto en la lejanía. Celeste y plata se miraron

–yo no quiero saber– temeroso el pelinegro

–solo es una puerta azotándose–

–que se siga azotando–

–Vamos– el peliceleste se levanto –solo la cerraremos–

–no es necesario hacerlo ahorita, o que lo hagamos nosotros–

–Te aseguro que no pasara nada– lo vio ya desde la puerta –¿me dejaras ir solo?– uso una voz entristecida

–¿es algún tipo de chantaje? –

–algo así–

–maldición, vamos– mirando hacia el castaño –Furihata-chan ¿nos acompañas?–

–¿ah? – Contesto sin verlo, tenia uno de los cajones del tocador abierto –no, estoy revisando algo–

–Ok–

.

 **Escaleras**

Escucharon nuevamente el ruido, ahora con más claridad –es la puerta del mirador–

–aclaramos de donde venia el ruido, regresemos– el pelinegro aun más inseguro

–Takao-kun venimos a cerrar la puerta–

–Kuroko-chan estoy empezando a creer que a ti nada te asusta–

–muchas cosas me asustan, solo no dejo que el miedo me gane–

–Te acabas de convertir en mi héroe– vio como el otro ya subía las escaleras –si te pasa algo, me avisas– sin intenciones de seguirlo

–si me convierto en fantasma vengativo, iré únicamente por ti–

–¿Qué? –

–¿Estarás listo para mí?– una mirada tenebrosa

–ya voy, ya voy– subió los escalones que los separaban

–¿A dónde van? – esa pregunta asusto al pelinegro haciendo que abraza a Kuroko

–la puerta del mirador se está azotando Kagami-kun–

–Iremos con ustedes– Midorima agrego subiendo

–¿Kouki está en la habitación? – Akashi pregunto viendo como los otros dos subían

–Si–

–iré con él–

No tardaron en llegar a la parte alta –ya cierra Kuroko-chan–

–Miren– se asomo –ahí el cielo está despejado– entro al mirador apuntando a la lejanía

–que hermosas se ven las estrellas– Kagami entrando después –en la ciudad no se pueden ver así–

–Tienes razón– Shintaro los siguió

Las estrellas sobresalían a la nube de lluvia –supongo que si este lugar no estuviera embrujado, sería un hermoso lugar para estar– Takao se sentía más tranquilo

Los cuatro se sentaron en el balcón, protegido por el techo de la fuerte lluvia; miraban el lejano cielo despejado; sintiendo el húmedo viento, y el ligero calor de verano reconfortándolos.

En un momento, Kazunari volteo a donde suponía que estarían las sombras que vio la otra vez; no había nada, volvió a ver a las estrellas, tomando la mano del peliverde, pero una extraña sensación hizo que volteara nuevamente.

Se levanto de golpe, no era una sombra, sino una presencia.

–¿Qué paso Takao?– cuando sus manos se separaron ante el rápido movimiento, el aludido no respondió y al verlo pudo ver su rostro temeroso; todos giraron hacia el mismo lugar.

Un hombre, el fantasma penado de ese hombre–deténganla– la mano de aquel ente apuntando hacia las escaleras.

Todos tomaron camino hacia esa dirección, mas por el miedo, que por lo dicho.

.

 **Habitación principal**

–Kouki– llamo en cuanto entro, podía escuchar las voces de los otros dos chicos en el baño –¿tendrás el relicario que encontraste?– dijo mientras se le acercaba –ah, ahí lo tienes–

El castaño tenía la mano alzada con el objeto en la palma, éste estaba viéndolo fijamente.

–es el mismo– tomo la joyería de la mano ajena y se acerco a la ventana para verlo mejor.

Furihata se levanto, tomo el joyero que estaba en el tocador, y de un fuerte y certero golpe en la cabeza noqueo al pelirrojo, éste cayó junto con la caja rota a un lado.

El castaño recogió el relicario, se acerco al espejo y retiro un pedazo de cristal roto, el cual tomo con firmeza, haciéndose raspones en la palma.

Con paso firme y calmado camino hasta el baño.

Kise sentado en la orilla de la tina, con una toalla en su cintura, Aomine le ayudaba a secarse el cabello –¿Cómo puedes echarle tantas cosas a tu cabello? –

–como modelo, mi cabello debe verse siempre hermoso–

–no creo que sea necesario tanta porquería– tomo un frasco y se coloco un poco del liquido en sus manos y cepillo la rubia cabellera con la loción

–ay, ay lo haces muy fuerte, me dolió– con el movimiento había cerrado los ojos, pero al abrirlos –cuidado Aominechi– lo empujo a un lado; había visto al castaño entrar con la mirada vacía y el pedazo de espejo apuntando hacia el moreno.

–pero que…– giro al sentir el filo del objeto muy cerca de él, por el impulso Kise termino en una incómoda posición en la resbalosa tina –¿Qué te pasa? – reclamo logrando esquivar nuevamente a Furihata.

Vio al rubio que le costaba levantarse, así que salió del baño siendo seguido por el castaño.

–creo que esta poseído– dijo en voz alta para que el otro escuchara, pudo ver esa mirada vacía –Ten cuidado– escucho que le decían

– ¿cuidado con qué? – seguro de sí mismo, pues en un rápido movimiento logro desarmarlo –¿ya te vas a tranquilizar? –

El castaño se arrojo hacia él, con la intención de golpearlo.

–parece que no– volvió a esquivarlo

–¿Qué pasa aquí? – los cuatro chicos entraron

–su compañero se ha vuelto loco– de un giro, sujeto el brazo del mas bajo a su espalda para inmovilizarlo –¿saben cómo calmarlo? –

–Akashi– el peliverde lo vio tirado del otro lado de la habitación y corrió hacia él

–¿Cómo vamos a saber?– Taiga sorprendido al ver como Kouki se agitaba con furia, y parecía emitir gruñidos

–ok, ustedes son testigo, si Akashi me quiere matar, ustedes le explican–

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –

–solo lo dejare inconsciente, no se asusten tanto–

–Espera– grito Midorima –tiene un relicario en las manos– recordando porque había subido y viendo la foto tirada en el piso.

–¿Cómo lo voy a saber? – le costaba cada vez más trabajo controlarlo

–si– agrego el peliceleste, desde su posición era más fácil verlo

–Quítaselo– tuvo un presentimiento, que mas daba suponer que sería cierto.

–Está bien– con rápido movimiento se lo arranco de la mano

–¿Qué? – expreso el castaño, dejo de intentar zafarse. Aomine lo soltó –¿Qué paso? –

–intentaste apuñalarme–

–¿¡que!? – Lo miro confundido –pero… pero… ¿Qué hice?– en ese instante recordó lo sucedido, estuvo consiente todo el tiempo

–¿Akashi estas bien?– se escucho decir, el recién nombrado se despertaba.

–iré a ayudar a Kise a vestirse, ustedes arreglen esto– entre el susto, el altercado; quería evitarse la molestia de enojarse de mas.

El rubio estaba en el marco de la puerta recargado, solo con una toalla.

-wuoa Aominechi, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso– a pesar de todo no perdía su alegría.

–¿Qué cosa?– lo sujeto para ayudarlo a caminar, el contraste en el color de sus pieles era mucho más notoria, Kise estaba en exceso pálido

–Que me ayudarías a vestirme– los dos ya estaban en el interior del baño

–no te acostumbres rubia, que en cuanto todo esto termine te mantendré completamente desnudo y a mi total disposición–

–bueno, me hare el difícil… al principio–

Todos habían escuchado la conversación, más que nada por la conmoción –Kagami-kun ¿no me dirás nada? –

–¿eh? ¿Sobre qué? –

–Sobre lo que haremos una vez que todo esto termine– era más para saberse seguro de que todo saldría bien

–Bueno– aun no estabas seguro de lo que esperaba el peliceleste y solo pensó en lo primero –la idea de Aomine me parece buena– una amplia sonrisa

–sí, me parece bien–

–¿tú no dirás nada Shin-chan? – Takao que se había mantenido a distancia

Lo vio con un gesto esperanzador –coincido, la idea de Aomine no suena tan mal– pensar en que todo saldrá bien

–ya planearemos lo que haremos después– el pelirrojo más bajo estaba sentado en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza en el lugar adolorido, el castaño estaba a su lado –pero primero salgamos de esto–

–lo siento– apenado el castaño –no supe que hacer–

Akashi volteo a verlo un momento, con todo lo que estaba pasando no podía culparlo –entiendo, no te preocupes–

–lo siento– repitió aun sintiéndose culpable –estuve consiente durante todo el tiempo, pero no pude detenerme–

–en serio, lo entiendo– le sujeto la mano

–también me tengo que disculpar con Aomine-san–

–ya lo harás– para que seguir contradiciéndolo –¿Dónde quedo el relicario? – cambiando el tema

–del otro lado de la cama– contesto Tetsuya

–pues… como sospechaba–

–¿Qué quieres decir Seijuro-san? –

–el relicario es de la madre, así que fuiste poseída por ella–

–Pero la persona que se me presento ese día, era muy joven–

–no sé cómo explicar eso, pero la foto que traía conmigo la mostraba portándolo, pero además ¿Por qué atacar a Aomine?–

–es… porque se enojo con él–

–¿de qué hablas Kouki? –

–Bueno, no estoy seguro– pensó en sus palabras –primero, cuando tomaste el relicario, sentí una furia, como si algo me quitaran, y después sentí como si… como si Aomine-san fuera un peligro para Kise-san–

–Es extraño–

Midorima levanto la foto en ese momento, mientras reflexionaban.

–OK, los tres familiares aun siguen aquí– levantándose de la cama –también significa que lo que está atrapado en el sótano, no es ninguno de ellos–

–Quizás sea Enam– el rubio salía del cuarto de baño con el moreno ayudándole a caminar

–es verdad, ya sabes cómo murió–

–si–

–bajemos todos, ahí nos contaras–

.

 **Comedor**

Akashi tenia envuelto hielo en su cabeza para bajar la hinchazón –cuéntanos–

–un día estaban los dos en el sótano–

.

 _Flash back_

–Ven, vamos aquí abajo– Ilena tomo a Enam de la mano, acababa de bajar al sótano para guardar algunas cosas

–Tus padres están cerca–

–No se darán cuenta– la puerta del anexo se acababa de construir por lo que no tenia cerradura –y nadie viene aquí– sabía que su padre quería poner un gran horno aquí, también había quitado las ventanas para hacer chimeneas para que saliera el humo.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos –si tan solo pudiera estar contigo sin escondernos– Enam la sujetaba con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla

–Solo disfrutemos el momento– la rubia acerco la distancia, pronto comenzaron a devorarse a besos

Herramientas cayéndose, y la carcajada de los dos jóvenes tras el susto inicial –debemos tener cuidado, si hacemos mucho ruido nos descubrirán–

–Deja de preocuparte– quizás una parte de ella deseaba ser descubierta, terminar con el secreto –ellos jamás lo sabrán– los besos iniciaron

Pero el ruido si atrajo a alguien, preocupada de que hubiera entrado un ladrón, tomo la escopeta cargada, y sigilosamente bajo al sótano, hubiera querido compañía pero todos estaban trabajando.

Aunque alguien si la vio desde la ventana cuando tomaba el arma.

Gemidos y risas escucho, ya no sospechaba de un ladrón, pero sí de criados irresponsables, preparo el arma, no para disparar, pero si para asustar.

–¡alto ahí! – Grito en cuanto abrió la puerta, ambos jóvenes se separaron espantados –Ilena– exclamo al ver quiénes eran

–madre, yo…–

–Te dije que no te acercaras a él– el arma apuntándolos, la chica cubriendo al joven –¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi hija? Maldito esclavo–

–madre por favor, yo lo amo, no le hagas daño–

La mujer iba a disparar con intenciones de espantarlo.

–No– Ilena corrió hacia el rifle, desviándose le tiro.

–Suéltalo– peleaban por el arma, cuando el arma nuevamente fue disparada

Un grito, un gemido de dolor, y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos –Enam– corrió al joven que tenia medio rostro destrozado por el disparo recibido, pero aun así continuaba con vida –Enam– no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

–Solo lo iba a espantar– llena de miedo, intentaba justificarse –tú fuiste quien me llevo a hacerlo–

–Ilena te amo, te amo más que a nada, por favor se feliz– las últimas palabras que debían ser su apoyo se convirtieron en su condena; ¿Cómo ser feliz sin la única persona que sentías que te amaba?

Cuando dio el ultimo respiro, la chica volteo a ver a su madre, su mirada proyectaba todo el odio que sentía –es tu culpa, tu lo mataste–

–No es verdad– no se dejaría amedrentar –tu moviste el rifle, se disparo porque eres una imprudente– no sentía nada por el joven, pero le preocupaba su hija –necesitas calmarte–

–¿calmarme? – una cachetada por parte de la menor –te odio, los odio a todos– corrió hacia las escaleras

Tras ver por última vez el cuerpo sin vida del que consideraba un ser inferior, fue tras su hija –Ilena– llamaba –Ilena, es absurdo que te pongas así por algo que nunca iba a ser–

La chica logro escuchar lo último antes de llegar a su habitación, lo sabía, sabía que lo suyo era un imposible, pero valía la penda disfrutarlo.

Tomo varias maletas, guardo algo de ropa y salió del cuarto.

–No hagas nada imprudente otra vez– su madre se acercaba –¿Qué sabes realmente de la vida? –

–Me largo de aquí– paso de largo a su madre

–tu padre te trajo a este idílico lugar, te dejaste llevar por un mundo feliz–

–cállate–

–lo que sentías por él no era real, solo era un escape de una niña consentida–

–Jamás me consintieron, siempre fui ignorada– giro para encararla

–pero jamás te falto algo– recordando que habían huido de violencia y conflictos que pronto llegarían sus ciudad, el mundo estaba cambiando y eso atrae conflictos, y por desgracia muchos usaron las armas para eso.

Logro sujetarla del brazo antes de que bajara las escaleras –suéltame– se libero con facilidad por el enojo que tenia

–No sabes que encontraras ahí afuera– se apresuro a sujetarla de nuevo –eres joven, aun encontraras a alguien más a quien amar, algo real–

–Hablas como si lo que sentía por Enam no existiera, yo lo amaba, y me lo quistaste, era la única persona a la que yo le importaba–

–Nos importas, a tu padre y a mi– sujeto ambos hombros para que tenerla frente a frente –es mi culpa por dejarte sola, pero yo también tenía mis problemas, y tu padre siempre ocupado para que tuviéramos una vida digna, ¿no vale la pena dejarlo? –

Era odio, era miedo, desesperación lo que sentía en su corazón, ver a su amado morir frente a ella, de una manera brutal, por su propia madre; pero aun así deseaba que fuera una pesadilla, lo deseaba por su bebe.

–¡Jamás!– escuchar el corazón de su amado deteniéndose era lo único que había en su mente, nada de lo que había dicho su madre le interesaba –los odio– en un rápido movimiento se soltó pero su pie resbalo y termino cayendo por las escaleras.

–¡Ilena! – Danilo acaba de entrar al escuchar todo el ruido –¿Ilena?– corrió a abrazar el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hija que yacía en el suelo

Helder veía todo inmóvil, no supo en qué momento su hija cayo ¿Por qué no la sujeto a tiempo? Era su pensamiento.

Tras varios minutos, los empleados llegaron, vieron la escena horrorizados.

Pronto la joven abrió sus ojos

–Padre– vio la mirada asustada de su padre, y esa sensación como de desgarre dentro de su interior –mi bebe– vio la sangre salir debajo de ella –¡mi bebe! – lo podía sentir, sentir como aquella vida abandonaba su cuerpo –¡NO! – el grito desgarrador retumbo en todo el lugar.

Todo lo perdió, su amado, el producto de su amor, el sueño que construyo a través de ellos.

–¡No! – se abrazaba con fuerza, la piel de sus brazos se abrían por la presión que ejercía con sus uñas.

Su corazón se destrozo, una furia desmedida, y de pronto gris, todo anhelo se fue, ya no deseaba vivir más, cerró sus ojos esperando que todo desapareciera, dejando que la angustia creciera en su interior.

Dos días de dolor, sus padres intentando ser escuchados, pero ella se encerró en si misma rogando recuperar lo que perdió, que todo volviera, dejando que la desesperanza la cubriera junto con el odio y la pena.

Y es que en su mente rondaba la duda ¿por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué solo ella tenía que sufrir?

Una última imagen se le presento a Kise, donde ella yacía lánguida en su cama –Jamás los perdonare–sus esmeraldas ojos se tiñeron de rojo furia.

 _Fin flash back_

 _._

–Sentí tanta angustia, miedo… que mi cuerpo solo reacciono y desperté– explico ante el fin de la narración

Un trueno, y las lámparas se apagaron

En ese instante todos se mantuvieron inmóviles, silenciosos, los repentinos rayos iluminaban el lugar.

Aguardando que algo sucediera.

Un jadeo, un quejido, una puerta siendo golpeada con fuerza.

Gritos, los disparos de un arma y un llanto desesperado.

Las lámparas volvieron a encenderse.

Ella estaba ahí, bajo el arco, sin entrar, los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo traslucido.

–Ilena– llamo el rubio aun sentado, muy cansado para ponerse de pie, el moreno en la silla de al lado

Ella levanto la cabeza, lentamente abrió los ojos, una hermosa sonrisa –tienes a tu amado a tu lado– de ese amable gesto su rostro se desfiguro de odio –te separaran de él– su voz hizo eco, provocando escalofríos en los presentes.

–no…– quiso decir Ryouta, pero el aire empezó a hacerle falta

–Kise– lo vio doblarse en sí mismo, jadear por conseguir aire –está helado– comenzaba a sudar –maldita, ¿Qué le haces?–

–Solo puedes estar con tu amado en la muerte– sus ojos se oscurecieron –y ni ahí–

–¿hay que hacer algo?– Takao y los demás se habían levantado, la presencia de ese ente creaba un ambiente pesado, turbio.

–Desaparece– el castaño en un acto desesperado aventó un vaso, pero aun así el movimiento logro romper el trance.

Ella se desvaneció.

–Duele– exclamo Kise al lograr tomar aire, sus manos en su pecho.

–Los odio– una ráfaga intensa abrió las puertas, frio –los odio a todos–

Un fuerte ruido desde el interior de la casa, pisadas estruendosas acercándose desde el sótano.

Kise aun incapaz de respirar normalmente, se escuchaba su agitado aliento en ese silencioso instante.

Esa sombra entro al comedor, la forma oscura comenzó a agitarse como gusanos; termino con una nueva forma, más baja y delgada; era Ilena, de un movimiento se lanzo hacia el peliverde.

Este se sacudió ligeramente cuando fue atravesado, sus ojos cerrados y sin reacción alguna.

–¿Shin-chan? – preocupado

Abrió los ojos, dos profundas hoyos negros se mostraron, tomo una silla y la lanzo hacia el peliazul

–¿Qué te pasa?– había logrado esquivarlo con dificultad, pues había jalado a Kise consigo, cayendo ambos –maldición– se levanto dejando al rubio aun en el piso.

El peliverde estaba cerca de la cocina, consiguiendo así un cuchillo.

–Como si no pudiera con esto–

–Shin-chan detente– Takao se puso en el camino de Midorima quien a paso rápido se acercaba al moreno –detente– fue quitado sin dificultad, arrojándolo con fuerza hacia la pared.

Daiki se mantuvo en su posición, no quería alejarse del rubio, que aun respiraba con dificultad –esto es muy fácil– en un rápido movimiento, logro desarmarlo

Pero el peliverde giro sobre su eje y lanzo una patada, movimiento que aprovecho Aomine para tirarlo.

Al levantarse Midorima –¡Kise!– grito preocupado al ver, como ahora su silla era lanzada, tuvo que recibir el golpe para evitar que el ojidorado la recibiera –maldita sea–

–Detente– una voz desconocida se escucho –Ilena, detente– un poseído Kazunari hablaba –termina esto de una vez–

Midorima volteo a verlo, se acercaba a su novio con largos y lentos pasos –Ilena deja que te ayudemos– se miraron un momento, para después ambos ser liberados de la posesión.

–es ella– exclamo el peliceleste –Ilena-san es quien creó la maldición–

–¿no era ella la victima? – Himuro quien veía todo con miedo

–cuando Ilena murió no pudo perdonarse, ni a sus padres, es ella quien está robando la vida de Kise-kun para tener la fuerza suficiente para controlarnos–

Aomine mientras aprovecho para levantar al rubio, Murasakibara estando más cerca, lo ayudo sentando de nuevo a Kise.

–¿Qué…?– el castaño se sujeto la cabeza, algo le llamaba

–¿Qué pasa Kouki? –

–yo…–

– _Me reuniré con mi hija, para pedirle perdón y hacer que su alma descanse en paz–_ escucho una lejana voz Furihata

Kagami se acerco a Aomine con un vaso roto en mano el cual alzo –¿ahora tu?– veía los ojos negros en el pelirrojo, logro zafarle el vaso antes de que lo golpeara con el objeto.

–Tengo una idea– Furihata corrió a las escaleras

–¿A dónde vas? – Akashi quería acompañarlo, pero le preocupaban sus amigos

–iré por el relicario, dejare que Helder-san me posea– Seijuro tras unos segundo, corrió tras de su novio

–Kagami-kun– quien se había lanzado a golpes contra el moreno, Kuroko intento sujetar su brazo pero no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo

Miro hacia Takao, si hacía que el padre volviera a aparecer podría detenerlo pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?

El peliceleste decidido se lanzo hacia Taiga, quien termino cayendo sobre Daiki.

–Aominechi– su voz apagada, raposa, intento ponerse de pie para ayudarlo, pero termino jadeando aun mas, su rostro mostrando dolor y su cuerpo sudado, parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar.

Himuro se acerco al rubio, para ayudarlo.

–Ilena, hija mía, debes detenerte– la voz de Danilo se escuchaba a través de Tetsuya –perdóname, quise hacerlo correcto, pero falle, perdóname–

Kagami se levanto tomando dirección hacia el peliceleste, cuando estuvieron cerca, la posesión termino.

Aomine se levanto, viendo como Tatsuya colocaba una sudadera en el frio cuerpo del rubio –esto aun no termina– dijo tras un suspiro al ver como ahora Murasakibara era controlado.

Al esquivar los golpes del más alto, Aomine termino retrocediendo llegando al solar, la lluvia caía incesante, ambos cuerpos se empaparon rápidamente.

–Aomine-kun– el ojiceleste llamo la atención –cuando Kise-kun está en peligro, es cuando Danilo-san aparece, si te alejas no podremos terminar la posesión de Murasakibara-kun– había descubierto el deseo del padre, evitar que su hija siguiera matando.

Daiki miro al rubio, temblar en los brazos de aquel pelinegro, y fue cuando lo escucho toser y escupir sangre, no arriesgaría a Kise.

–Aomine-san– una voz conocida, pero no sabía de dónde –Aomine-san– miro hacia la ventana del tercer piso –vaya hacia la playa– el castaño se asomo.

Sintió el golpe del más alto, apenas lo había esquivado, pero otro golpe en su brazo, Taiga estaba nuevamente poseído. No pensó más, y corrió hacia la playa, bajo las escaleras casi brincando los escalones.

Les había sacado mucha distancia, vio como bajaban Midorima, Kagami y Murasakibara; sus buenos reflejos le ayudaban en confrontaciones, pero los tres que se acercaban también eran hábiles, serian un gran problema enfrentarlos juntos.

Kuroko y Takao los seguían de cerca, Daiki esperaba que Himuro aun cuidara a Kise, y que no terminara poseído. No tardaron en aparecer Akashi y Furihata en las escaleras.

Esquivaba varios golpes, Tetsuya intentaba detener a Kagami, pero lo había derribado varias veces, Takao hacia lo mismo con Midorima, pero su esfuerzo era de poca ayuda. Llego un momento en que Aomine cayó en la arena, las olas de mar lo cubrieron.

–Aomine-san por aquí– apenas escucho el llamado, los dos restantes estaban a la altura de las escaleras –por aquí– vio como los tres se le lanzaban, dejo que la ola lo impulsara, haciendo que lograra tirar a los tres. Con dificultad se paro y corrió a donde lo llamaban.

–¿tienen algún plan? –

–Kouki lo tiene–

Vieron como el castaño tenía el cráneo de una persona en su mano –es Enam– en su otra mano se podía ver el relicario, al ver que los tres chicos se acercaban, Furihata se interpuso.

–lo siento– fue la voz de la madre la que se escucho –pero si no dejas de odiarte a ti misma jamás podrás unirte a él– mostro el cráneo

–Enam– la joven apareció; Midorima, Kagami y Murasakibara cayeron desmayados –Enam– su voz se escuchaba desesperada –al fin te encuentro–

–Enam se fue– la mujer continuo –aquí solo quedan sus restos–

–no, él está aquí–

–perdóname por no dejar que estuvieras con él, pero ahora mismo tu eres quien no se permite ir hacia donde esta Enam–

–así es hija, sino dejas tu odio jamás logaras encontrar el descanso– Akashi vio que Takao y Kuroko se acercaron, pero en cuanto Danilo apareció ellos cayeron sobre sus rodillas, cansados.

–Pediré perdón tantas veces como quieras, pero debes dejar tu odio– ahora era Furihata quien se notaba agotado, Akashi se le acerco y sintió como era conectado a una sensación de ansiedad.

–Enam te espera, deja a estos chicos en paz–

–mi Enam, mi amado Enam, si hubiera podido protegerlo junto a mi bebe–

–si te hubiéramos apoyado– agrego la mujer, su presencia se hacía más definida, tomaba la energía de Kouki y Akashi

–Pero decidimos quedarnos aquí contigo, hasta el día que pudiéramos hablar contigo– él tomaba la de Kuroko y Takao, y si no lograban convencerla…

–no lo sé… no sé cómo olvidar esto–

–no se olvidan– una voz masculina se dejo escuchar –pero si permites que el dolor llene tu vida, la felicidad no tendrá espacio, si te aferras al pasado el futuro no llegara; superar y avanzar es la única forma de encontrar la paz– Aomine escucho esas palabras en su mente.

–Si deseas encontrar de nuevo a Enam, tienes que dejar este odio– fue la última frase que dijo Helder antes de desaparecer y dejar a Furihata y Sejiuro inconscientes en la arena

–Al final, tú eres quien decide– Danilo desapareció, dejando inconscientes a Tetsuya y Kazunari.

–Te estoy esperando– Daiki repitió, una intensa luz cubrió a Ilena.

–Lo siento– esa luz desapareció en un estallido, el moreno termino inconsciente en la arena.

.

 **Día 5**

Podían sentir el frio entrar por cada rincón de su cuerpo, escuchaban las olas de mar, y un ligero calor intentar reconfortarlos.

–Aominechi– se escucho desde lejos –chicos– se escuchaba más cerca, la luz solar comenzaba a molestar a sus ojos –Aominechi–

Todos se levantaban.

–Kise– llamo desconcertado

–estas bien– un fuerte abrazo le llego de golpe

–¿Qué paso? – pregunto un confundido Kagami que estaba cerca, y viendo al peliceleste se apresuro a ayudarlo

–ya todo se acabo– explico Himuro ayudando a Atsushi a levantarse

–¿se acabo?– Akashi ayudaba a Furihata que se veía muy cansado

Estaban en la playa, un hermoso cielo dando los buenos días.

–sí, miren, mi mano– extendió el miembro mostrándola completamente tersa –no tengo ninguna herida, ni raspón, supongo que lograron reunir a la familia–

Sonrisas de triunfo –si, lo lograrnos–

–Aunque si fue cansado– Takao apoyado por el peliverde –siento como si hubiera sido aplastado por un camión–

–También me siento completamente entumido– Kuroko apoyado por Kagami

–Imagínense yo, que tuve que enfrentarme a esos tres– señalando

–Mine-chin pega duro– el pelimorado mostrando un moretón en su brazo

–vamos Atsushi, Aomine solo se defendía–

–y Muro-chin ¿estás bien? –

–sí, de hecho, siento por no venir a ayudarlos, pero Kise se puso peor cuando todos abandonaron la casa, no quise dejarlo solo y al final el sueño termino venciéndome, ambos dormimos en el piso del comedor y en cuanto despertamos venimos a buscarlos–

–Y es hora de volver– Akashi caminaba rumbo a las escaleras abrazando al castaño –hay que calentarnos–

–si, de hecho tengo mucha hambre–

–llevas días sin comer bien Kise, es normal–

–pero te tocara cocinar, estamos muy adoloridos– agrego Kagami sujetado del peliceleste para subir las escaleras

–y cansados– Takao apoyándose con Midorima

–Mo, cocinar nunca será mi actividad favorita–

.

 **Comedor**

–entonces ¿todo se acabo? – Kuroko mirando a Akashi

–supongo, pero puedes verlo en Kise, está completamente curado– mirando a los tres más bajos –¿o ustedes sienten la presencia de alguien? –

–No, pero tampoco es como si supiéramos que éramos poseídos–

El tono de un celular se dejo escuchar –hasta la señal se restableció– tomo el aparato y se alejo del grupo

El ambiente era distinto, podía sentirse una atmosfera relajante; y quizás fuera solo una impresión, pero podía verse más iluminado el lugar.

–la mudanza llega en una hora– agrego Akashi regresando

–oh mira– el rubio salió al solar, varios voltearon a verlo –está creciendo una plantita– había macetas desde que llegaron, pero estas solo tenían tierra.

–También en la otra maceta– Furihata había ido a la que estaba en la esquina opuesta, se veían pequeños brotes verdes.

–bueno, que mejor señal de que ya todo está bien aquí– agrego Midorima

–de hecho, ahora que todo se acabo, este es un buen lugar para vacacionar– comento Takao

–solo que… – Kagami viendo el decorado de todo el lugar –hay que volver a guardar las cosas–

–que fastidio, al final tendremos que trabajar–

.

 **Tokyo**

–Bienvenidos– una chica de cabello rosa los saludaba –¿Cómo se la pasaron? Me contaran todo, ¿verdad? –

Vimos fantasmas, fuimos poseído y casi nos matan –estuvo bien– contesto Kuroko recibiendo un abrazo de la chica, todo lo demás fue pensado.

–mis padres ya me dejaron libre el resto de las vacaciones, ¿qué haremos ahora? –

–Supongo que dejaremos que decidas– propuso Akashi

–genial–

–Mientras lo piensas– Daiki jalaba a Kise –tengo cosas que hacer–

–¿Qué cosas? – el rubio se dejaba jalar.

–Mi viejo tiene un caso nuevo, posiblemente ni llegue a casa, así que de mi cuarto no saldrás– una mirada cómplice

–oh, me parece bien–

–Dai-chan, acaban de llegar, seguramente se la pasaron haciendo eso todas las vacaciones–

–de hecho no se pudo– explico Kuroko, y viendo al pelirrojo más alto –Kagami-kun prometió lo mismo

–rayos Kuroko, yo… está bien, vamos a mi departamento–

–Viendo el sonrojo de Taiga, creo que se dé que hablan– viendo al ojimorado –vamos también al departamento de Taiga, hay dos habitaciones–

–¿mm? – aun dudando lo que planeaban

–Todo el día y la noche– agrego para no dejar lugar a duda

–vamos–

–¿en serio no aprovecharon el tiempo? – la ojirosa viendo como los demás se iban

–hubo mucho trabajo que hacer– Kouki quiso explicar –terminamos cansados, y bueno, había demasiada gente–

–¿eh? a la gente que fue a ver la propiedad–

–algo así–

–Bueno Momoi– interrumpió a la chica –Kouki y yo también queremos hacernos mutua compañía–

–entiendo–

–te dejare a cargo de los planes, sino siempre estarán las canchas– tomo la mano del castaño y se alejo del lugar

–¿a dónde iremos? En mi casa siempre hay gente–

–iremos al departamento que tiene mi padre aquí–

–¿le informaras a tu padre lo que paso?–

–le diré lo que necesita saber, al final él será el ganador, es una excelente propiedad–

–Como dijo Takao-san, "un buen lugar para vacacionar"– ambos se marcharon.

–Mo, quería pasar más tiempo con ellos– viéndose sola –iré a buscar a Riko-chan– una gran sonrisa.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

Habían dejado en una esquina de la casa, en algunos viejos marcos, fotos de la familia Saravia, y los que lograron conseguir de aquellos fallecidos por la maldición.

Tres inciensos ardían frente a ese improvisado altar, poco quedaba para consumirse.

Desde la entrada se podían escuchar a varios hombres –ya está todo cerrado, vámonos– los camiones se alejaron, el lugar quedo vacio.

La ceniza termino de caer, el portarretrato de la familia se quebró, la puerta de la habitación principal se abrió lentamente, rechinando sutilmente esperando a alguien.

...

A alguien que quiera entrar a ese lugar y permanezca por siempre.

««»»


End file.
